Charmed
by shadowwing1994
Summary: shun and Dan are assigned to kill the girl, Runo, Julie and my OC, who are witches, must protect? who's this girl and what are the secrets behind her? Will they stop the Dark Lord before it's too late? SxA DxR JxB AxM FxR JxC
1. Confused

**Hey, back with a new story. This is my fantasy story, takes place in an alternative world. I know you guys are probably sick of Dan and the others have powers and such, but I assure you this one is different. This is the first chapter, which normally I stink at, I had ruff time writing this one because I had too many ideas for it, but I settled on this one. So, a little encouragement will be really good.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Charmed**

**Chapter one: Confused**

Fate truly had a weird way of playing with people's lives. When they get tangled up in its webs, in its twists and turns, it gets nearly impossible for them to escape their destiny or to even try to change it with their weak hands. It is just not possible for anyone to do so, no matter how much they wished to.

He felt like that at this moment. He was drowning in one of the fate's deep plans for him and it felt like he had no way out. He stood not many feet away from the huge entrance of the hall. His face showed worry, confusion and hurt. All three emotions that shouldn't be felt at the same time, but yet they filled his heart.

He gazed at her figure, silently. She was looking at him with the same brown eyes, the same sweet smile that he always saw lightening up her heart, but in this situation, none of their former meetings were the same. She was there for one and one reason only. She was there to die and he was the one to do it.

The idea itself refused to flow in his mind; he didn't know how he was to kill her with those hands that used to hold her close to him. With the sword that was never raised unless it was to protect her, he didn't know the answers to these questions and no one will ever know.

His friends stood next to him, all hiding their faces away from his. How could they look in his eyes after they were the ones to fight with him to get the job done? How could they look in his eyes while they knew they failed to find another solution? How could they look at him when they were wishing her death? How could they dare to look at him when they are asking him to choose his mind over his heart?

Mind…heart. The two words had two different meanings, two different purposes in life and different way of guiding one through his journey. An endless battle was to be between them since the minute he found out that he must kill the girl his heart cherished. Each party providing him with reasons to why he must choose his believes, he found himself lost within himself, still trying to know, to find a clue of what he was to do. Something, he wasn't able to figure out since the beginning of all this.

_The war that stretched itself all these years was because of her. You know what'll happen if you let her go. Your heart might live in peace, but what about your people, are you to let them suffer much longer? Are you to let them loose their lives in order for you to live in harmony all by yourself?_

He mentally shook his head, but what was he to choose?

_The war that you have been hearing about all your life was just a huge misunderstanding. That crack in your heart that formed itself the day you knew about this was never healed, but now, you have the power to close the wound for good by letting the innocent child walk away. Your well-being is more important than anything._

His heart and mind fought inside him, making it a lot harder for him to choose. People around him started urging him to do what's right, to follow his mind. He ignored the voices he heard as a blank expression crossed his face. He heard nothing; he was present in a world of his own.

_She is the one you love!_

…

…

_She shall bring destruction!_

…

…

_Follow your heart_

…

…

_Follow your mind_

…

…

_Do what's right!_

He held his head in between his hands, as he let a scream escape his lips. It wasn't supposed to be this hard; after all, he was an assassin. Trained from his early age to hate and kill with cold blood, to kill his targets with no regret. But…he wasn't like that; he didn't want to be like that.

He took a glance in her direction; her hands were coughed with the cold hard chains as tears flowed calmly from her eyes, which took the colour of a slight pink. She looked at him with a teary smile and he found himself moving towards her, sword in hand.

He didn't know why he was tangled in this mess. There must be another way, even in those moments, he wanted to believe so. There must be a pointy in those last few weeks he lived to explain why this was happening to him. He wanted to know as he walked closer to her. And to do that, he must go back to the _Tela Msady_.

* * *

***: "Tela Mosady" means "The beginning". It is the charmed language, I'll use it a lot, but I'll put the translation.**

**So? How was it? I know the shortest chapter ever, just review it, bad? Good? Please let me know what do you think, I kinda started from the latest chapters. So let me know what you think.  
R&R**


	2. A new mission

**Hey thanks for reviewing and favoriting the story, I know the first chapter does seem confusing and hard to understand, just what I wanted. Yes, you probably noticed, I changed the summary; it says that is in here, I did it because it's too long! The story begins now, and everything will be understood in three or four chapters. I was happy that you liked the first chap, although I did receive some threats, hope you'll like this one. Congratulations to Kat-Kath and Helios you are the only people who understood, i told it's a good idea to go and check the profile.  
On with the story, and thanks again.**

**Summary: Six different people, with six different stories, but with only one fate! Will the holders be up to the challenge? Will they be able to forget their differences and work together in order to combine the universe's core back and fight the greatest evil or his games will go unnoticed? Read to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new mission.**

A cloaked man walked into the poisoned apple Inn, It was a small Inn located in the outskirts of Vella, the capital city of Valdolit. As he made his way through the place; the men in there started looking at him with narrowed eyes; he didn't seem the kind of guy that will enter these kinds of places. His neat clothes and leather boots with the sword on his belt were his outfit that caught everybody's attention.

He ignored all the looks he got from them; and quietly walked towards the counter and sat himself on a chair. The waiter working there looked at him and knew right the way he was not from that area,  
"So, you're out of town?" he asked him while wiping a glass with a napkin.

"I'm not here to get questioned; I'm looking for Davis, scar-faced Davis." The cloaked man said with confidence in his voice. The whole Inn suddenly became quite; the music stopped and the men stopped talking, the waiter's jaw opened a little as he looked at the guy who had the guts to say this name in public.

"I'm scar faced Davis, what do you want?" A huge man, dressed up in a farmer clothes with an axe by his side, seated two seats a way from him said while wiping what was left of his drink off of his face. He turned around to see the guy who asked for him, his scar that crossed his face showing clear. The cloaked man looked Davis in the eye; a smirk appeared on his face that he found what he wanted. Soon enough the sounds were back inside the Inn.

"So, you are the mean Davis. Got the thing?" the clocked man asked confidence in his voice.

"You are the one who wanted it?" Davis asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ya," he answered casually.

"Do you think you can enter the palace and put the bomb inside without getting caught?" Davis asked looking at the man.

Davis was the top wanted criminal in all Valdolit; he always commits many crimes in order to get money for his big operation of overthrowing the Royal family and getting rid of it forever. But when it comes to sneak into the castle filled with guards he had to find another one to do it.

"Of course… but that's not gonna happen," The cloaked man said, grabbed his sword and put it on Davis's neck. Davis eyed the sword and saw the Royal seal on it, he knew he was dealing with a soldier, or that's what he thought.

Davis quickly reached for his axe and rolled over his chair to avoid any hits from the cloaked man's sword. A battle was soon on the rise, the other costumers either left the Inn or minded their own business and stayed away from the fight, The Inn keeper and his wife along side the waiters hid in the kitchen.

Davis held his axe wanting to hit the man in his head, but the cloaked man jumped away and Davis's axe got stuck in the table. He tried to get it, but he was too late; the cloaked man stabbed him in the shoulder preventing him from using his arm. Davis dropped to the ground in pain, he raised his face to see the identity of the cloaked man… his eyes grew wide when he saw his face.

"You…you're one of the assassin-" Davis's words were cut short; he fell to the ground blood scattered all over the place. The fatal blow came from his behind, another young man appeared, and he came closer to the man in cloak with a bloody sword in his hand. The two men assured the owner and his family that everything is safe, and they both left the Inn leaving the body in the middle of the main hall.

The people who left the Inn returned, and gave a fearful look when they passed the two knights. Women hid their children inside the houses and every door and window was closed when ever they pass a house. The town had seen much violence, the war between Valdolit and the wizards had made everyone fear for his own life! The existence of the assassins and their missions made things even harder; everyone is afraid of being the king's next target.

The two partners walked aside until they reached the one who will take them back home.  
"Why didn't you just kill him and finished this sooner?" the question came from one of the men riding a black dragon, the cloaked man seated behind him took off his hoodie, the wind messing his long black hair.

"I didn't want to get to this point. We could have brought him in to… to… question him." He answered his brown haired partner.

"We are assassins, our job is to kill! But as usual you don't like to do that,"

"Dan, are you going to open this conversation again. I told you, the people's life whether good or bad is a holly thing, and I don't like to take it from them. Look at the people; they are even afraid of us; the good guys! The king went too far, really. Now, don't question me again if you want us to stay friends." He said and gave him a serious look. Dan let it go and motioned to Liria, his dragon, to get them to the castle, deep down he knew his friend is right.

* * *

The king sat on his thrown placing a hand on his cheek. Blood left his face; it was pale as if he had seen a ghost, it looks that he really did!

"Are you sure that the girl lives?" he asked, his voice was shaking a little. The woman in front of him assured him of her information.  
"Your majesty, it is important that this problem will be taking care off really soon. You know what could happen," the woman spoke.

"Yes, thank you for informing us. You can leave now, Seera." The woman bowed, a blue circle opened from behind taking the woman with her. The king let out a sigh; the new news was shocking and critical, he had to do something and fast.

"Did the blue assassin returned yet from his mission?" The king asked one of the soldiers present in the room.

"No Sir," the soldier answered.

"How about the green and red assassins?"

"Liria has just landed carrying them,"

"Go get them, and tell them that it's urgent," The soldier bowed and left to get them taking all the soldiers out of the thrown room.  
The king was left alone; he stood up and made his way to where a painting was on the wall. He felt his heart beating faster. He dropped to the ground, buried his head in his hands as tears started falling heavily. He raised his face slowly up after a while of crying and looked at the painting.

It was a portrait of the former king of Valdolit with his wife; the former queen was carrying a beautiful baby rapped in whit cloth. The king eyed the portrait, the little baby had beautiful brown eyes as a shade of pink crossed the baby's cheek. The king suddenly began sobbing.  
"I'm sorry, my friend." He said between the sobs.

* * *

The two young men got off the black dragon when she landed, Dan told his friend he'll go put Liria in the staples and left with her. The other young man entered the base in an attempt to take some rest. He informed the general of his return and got up stairs to his room.

The base is the place where the special forces of Valdolit's army lives, trains and socialize. It's also the place were the assassins take some rest and get ready for their new mission.

Shun was the heir to the throne of Valdolit as he was the prince of the kingdom. His father took control of the kingdom after the former king was killed years ago. Back then, he was an assassin. Young as he was, he was very skilled, so he was to continue his job even after becoming a prince. Despite all that, for years now, he hadn't killed anyone, he just couldn't find it in him to kill his own people, good or bad.

He took off his sword belt and placed it on his table and laid himself on his bed, as he reached his room. A tiny voice heard in his room made his eyes snap open, a little female fairy dressed in a green dress flew close to him,  
"So, how was the mission?" she asked in a cheery voice, happy to see him okay.

"How did you get out of my bracelet? You are supposed to stay there, Sarity." He said to her with a tiered smile.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you're ok, I'm your guardian fairy." She said while playing with her long leave colored hair.

The fairies nearly extinct in the great explosion two centuries ago; when the universe's core was destroyed and shattered into pieces, only a few were left and saved. He had no idea how Sarity got to him, but she was with him ever since he was a little kid. It was not only him who had a guardian fairy, his childhood friend Dan and some other friends had ones, friends he hadn't seen in quite some time now.

"I'm ok, don't worry. Now, can I please sleep?" he asked, more like begged her.

"Sure," she said and flew back into a pearl located on Shun's silver bracelet. The bracelets are like the home the fairies stay in until they are needed, every owner got one; and the pearls color would be the same as the fairy.

Shun leaned his head back on his billow, and closed his eyes, sadly for him he was once again interrupted by Dan entering his room.

"Dude, come with me!" Dan said excited a bit.

Shun, in the other hand was angry. "Dan, I want to take some rest." He yelled at him.

"Your nap must wait, the king wants us! The soldiers say it is urgent!" Dan said, his happiness reason discovered. He always loved new challenges and difficult missions.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Shun said not so happy about it.

"Looks like we're going on a new mission!"

_And this was the "Tela Mosady" of everything..._

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you understand something yet? Well if you didn't, just wait for the next one. Hope that you liked it! The next chapter will talk about the appearance of the wizards! Stay tuned, R&R. And a huge thanks for the one's who favorite-d it!**


	3. we passed!

**Hey thanks for reviewing and favoriting the story, it has been like 3 hole weeks since I last updated this story so here goes the real chapter three.**

**P.S: so sry for not replying to Ur lovely reviews, I'm kinda not allowed to go online all the time cause of school and stuff so hope it's k, I really didn't mean it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: We passed!**

Rain was dropping heavily from the sky; as the cold wind blew the yellow and red leaves left on the trees, while the beautiful sun hid its shine behind the many gray clouds.

Winter was visiting Japan at the moment. People put on their heavy warm coats and head their heads under their colorful umbrellas. Shops closed their doors; and the streets were nearly empty; as everyone wanted to go home to their families.

But, only one place didn't hang the 'closed' sign on its door. It was a small diner located in the middle of Wardington.

It's men's favorite place to meet and hang out, they always enjoyed sitting and talking to each other, so no matter what the weather was; they would always go there!

Not to mention that the place had three young women working there, so kind and lovable that all of the men liked them…or not.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT YOUR HOT CHOCLATE DARK, I PUT IN CREAM AND YOU'RE GOING TO DRINK IT!" A girl with short blonde hair tied up in a pony tail yelled at one of the customers. The young man had fear in his eyes as he gazed at the angry girl.

Mr. Tatsuo Misaki, the owner of the café came into the scene.  
"Sir, I'm really sorry. Miono here will go and get you another one, right?" He said looking at the blonde girl with serious eyes.

"Of course! I'm so sorry!" She said with fake sweetness in her voice. But, as she was walking to the kitchen, she took a look back at the table; the hot chocolate cup fell on the guy's pants! He stood up in pain and made his way to the men's toilet.

* * *

"You shouldn't have been so mean to him," The owner's wife, Mrs. Saki Misaki, said to Miono. "Miono, you know you're not supposed to use magic outside school!"

"Sorry, but he was getting on my nerve!" Miono said while checking a bunch of letters in her hands.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, oh our letter!" she said, excitement in her voice as she held the envelope in her hands while the rest of the letters fell on the floor. She showed the letter to Mrs. Misaki, the letter had '~~' drawn on it, It was the sign of a whole witch. Both of them were really happy. They wanted to open it, but she knew she must give it to their leader.

Miono went upstairs to where the girls were, in the attic! It was the place where the magic happens; they had all of their stuff over there. For a normal visitor it will look like a normal attic, but if you're a wizard you'll see it all! The potions, wands and most important thing the flying brooms.

* * *

"_With wings of the bats and eyes of the snakes. Some lizards and frogs into the bowl. C'mon, c'mon rise and bubble, ruin the world and bring more trouble! Hahahaha!" _

"Julie, what are you doing?" Runo said to her friend, who was standing next to a big black bowl, some liquid was boiling inside.

"I always wanted to do that! Like a real witch," Julie said with a playful face. Runo sweat dropped.  
"So, Runnie. Here's the potion you wanted me to make you, but…I don't know why do you want a healing spell." She said in a confused tone, as she poured a dark pink liquid into a glass.

"Julie" Runo started nice, "I wanted you to make me a 'no stress' potion! The color is supposed to be GREEN not PINK!" she finished in yelling, the other girl let out a nervous laugh.

"No need for that, Runo. The letter is here!" Miono said as she entered the attic.

"Really!" Both girls yelled at the same time. Miono came closer and gave the letter to Runo, Who eyed the letter closely.

For days Runo couldn't sleep, black bags made their way to her face. And all the time she was more stressed and angry, if it was possible. The letter she held in her hand contained the results of their test, the final one that shall decide if they were to graduate from the wizard's school they entered when they were young.

She slowly opened the letter, a bright white light flashed in the room. Three brown medals with the same mark drawn on it landed around the girls' necks, as the room's colour returned to its normal self.

The letter fell on the ground, the image of a virtual woman with light brown hair appeared, the girls paid attention.

"Congratulations young witches-"

"Wizards," Miono interrupted. Runo hit Miono on her shoulder playfully to make her stop and listen to the woman. Despite the interruption; the woman continued to talk, that it was a recorded message.

"You have passed the test; you are now allowed to use magic. Team 296, containing Runo, Julie and Miono. Your first mission will be bringing the girl living in the dark palace on Goldzark back to the wizards' council on Zora. Be careful young witches; you may face some Voldons on the way. Goodbye for now, the delivery will take place in a week." The woman disappeared and the room was in silence…not for long.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, we passed!" they all yelled. Happy that their long waiting finally came to an end. They eyed the medals, which were the sign of them becoming witches. The medal is a gate-code that can you where ever you want, it was used to open the hidden gates.

Runo quickly ran to her table, which had a spherical crystal on it.

"Show me Seera," she said to the crystal. After some time, a young woman's face appeared on the crystal; she was in her early twenties and had long black-purplish hair with matching eyes.

"Hey auntie!" Runo said.

"Hey," Julie welcomed.

"Wussup Seera," was Miono's hi.

"I'm okay, thank you. Long time no seen, what my favorite niece and her team want to tell me?" she said with a smile.

"We wanted to tell you that we PASSED THE TEST!" Runo said excited. Seera congratulated her, happy that her sister's daughter graduated from the wizard's school.

"And guess what, the head witch herself gave us our first mission!" Runo continued.

"Ya, getting some girl from Goldzark and she said we'll face some what was their name? Oh ya, Voldons." Miono said.

"Speaking of them, do you know who they are?" Runo asked.  
Despite the fact that there was a war between the Voldons and wizards, young ones were not informed of the fact, so most of them knew nothing about it. They would be informed after completing five missions, and then they would be given the choice to fight in the war alongside the wizards.

Seera's face changed colour, her heart nearly stopped. She heard a lot of bad news in one sentence, news she wished not to hear.  
"Um, Runo…check the species book…maybe you'll find something there. Now excuse me, I must go somewhere else, talk to you later," she said, her face disappeared off of the crystal.

"What's with her?" Miono asked. Runo and Julie moved in shoulders to say 'we don't know either'. They then decided to go tell Runo's parents and after that they could go and prepare for their mission.

* * *

Seera sat on her chair. The room was nearly dark; only the thin sun rays coming from the window helped in giving the place a little light.

The sound of people breaking or crushing things was heard from the outside. Other than that, the place was silent…

She opened a drawer and got out a picture, where four young girls with different hair color stood next to each other, each one of them holding a wand in her hand.

She ran her finger over the light brown haired girl who was putting her left hand around the black- purplish haired girl's shoulder. A few tears dropped on the photo. Feelings of sorrow and disappointment made their way to her heart.  
"What are you planning to do now? Isn't it enough what you already did?" she said in a tearful tone.

* * *

Shun and Dan looked at the portrait of the girl they were told to kill. She had long wavy orange hair and dark brown eyes.

Shun kept looking at her since the minute it was given to him. It was something about this girl that was…different; his heart was full of random emotions. A feeling deep down his guts was telling him to protect her; yes, he would have liked to protect all of their victims, but this time it felt different. It felt like it was his job.

Liria let out a screech. Dan moved his hand over his dragon's head.  
"I know, he has been staring at this thing for ages! The girl is cute, but it shouldn't drive him crazy!" Dan said so only Liria could hear.

The black dragon let out another sound.  
"Ya, that's why. Because we have to kill her," Dan replied to his huge pet.

Shun who heard everything but didn't want to show it, kept on looking at the picture. Deep inside thinking of a way to save this very girl from the horrible fate.

Something was different about this mission; the king would usually tell them the crime their target committed, but this time he said nothing. Which gave Shun another reason to suspect that something weird was going on, the way the king talked to them contributed this feeling too, he was afraid of something, but Shun couldn't know what it was.

…

…

Dan took a look around the place Liria landed on. The ground was steaming hot gases, it was hard to breathe in. volcanic magma rivers were crossing the planet and the whole place seemed unoccupied by any creatures.

Shun, came closer to Dan and gave him a punch on his back, not too hard, but not too soft either, and started walking on the rocky ground. Just a pay back for what he said back there.

"Owww, that hurts!" Dan said in pain, but Shun didn't seem to care, he just kept on walking.

Dan tied up Liria to one of the rocks, and hurried to catch up with his friend, mumbling something about shun being mean. But now it's serious, they had to find the dark palace, which the girl was held inside, before the wizards do.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it? And just to say the names of Runo's parents are real! They are not made up.**

**BTW I know the other names of the parents and the birthdays of the original brawlers in the English version (the birthdays I got from another site that I can't remember its name) if you want to know them, tell me in a review and I'll send it to you, but you got to review first. So R&R, and tell me what you think 'bout the story.**


	4. Another chapter of my life

**Hey guys! I know, you want to kill me for not updating in like two months, huge big sorry for all of you. I really did not mean to let you guys down. I changed the story's title in case you haven't notice.**

**So, after the apology done, let's take a look about what happened in those three chapters (just so you won't have to go back and read the other chappies):**

**Shun and Dan, the best assassination team in **Valdolit**, get an assignment to kill a young lady living in the Dark palace in **Goldzark**; after their king received an info from a witch called **Seera **(who is revealed to be Runo's aunt later). Back on earth, the three newly graduated witches get their first mission from the head witch. But their mission is to get the girl back to the wizard's council located in the ruling planet of **Zora**.**

**So I guess that's all what had happened last time. So just to tell you that I discovered yesterday (while checking the story's plot) that you'll not get the full picture of this story, until like 8 more chapters. I found out that there are lots of twists and turns in this story. **

**Also, I am a huge cliffhanger lover (I think you already know, lol XD) so you will see almost a cliffhanger each chapter. Sorry about that, but I can't help it, its fun torturing you guys, Muahahahaha (A.K.A Evil laugh). Oh and there will be like 11 Oc's or so, if you wish to use them or the names of the planets and worlds mentioned, you just have to ask.**

**And because I keep my promises and because I liked your reviews I will tell you the birthdays of the brawlers. But I do remind you that I can't remember the site, but I'm sure of the info.**

**Dan: 12/10/1994**

**Runo: 16/12/1994**

**Marucho: 3/3/1996**

**Julie: 23/11/1994**

**Shun: 22/7/1993**

**Alice: 22/9/1993**

**How sweet, right? I mean shun and Alice. Those are the English version's birthdays. **

**After all this, let's FINALLY go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (You know that too.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**Another chapter of my life.**

A bird, with wonderful colored feathers, standing on a branch hanging from the ceiling of his cage; staring at the golden bars. Sometimes he would jump over to the little box, which contains food, and eat some of the delicious seeds provided. Or he would take a sip from the crystallized water.  
But…Sadness would always show in his little eyes.

A butterfly rooming the place, showing her glittery wings full with glamorous colors. Flying, moving from rose to rose as she was present in a sea of beautiful flowers. Despite her freedom to fly; she was alone. With no one around to share and enjoy the peaceful paradise she was in with her.

That was her; a combination of the prisoned bird and the lone butterfly. She was locked in the highest tower of the Dark palace.

Her wing in the tower was a place any girl would love to stay in. the wonderful bed, made of the finest wood in the kingdom; with soft, warm blankets and completed with billows stuffed with delicate feathers.

The silky, pretty curtains playing and moving whenever wind entered the room. Her clothes so many, that, sometimes, her closet looks like it was about to explode.

A beautiful vanity full of whatever a girl might needs and, also present in her room, a small library filled with books of every kind.

But still…something always seemed to be missing…

…

…

A sigh would always escape her mouth, whenever she looked outside the window of her suite. She always wished the scene would change, but it's the same all the time. The sky, dark with Smokey clouds. The ground with its hot rocks, and volcanic activities occurring once in a while.

She would gently stroke her orange strands away from her face. She would want to see the background and imagine it was something else. Blue sky, with fluffy clouds like cotton floating happily over the land, bringing joy to any child watching them cross by. Green areas with lots of trees to hide in their shadows and pure water forming a river, flowing through the place, with fish jumping every now and then.

A place looks like the one she lived in, and was separated from a long while ago.

…

She slowly got up from her bed and made her way towards the shelves of her library; upon finishing a book she was reading. Books were the only entertainment available.

She returned the book to its place, between two other ones. She did memorize the places of her books, as she read them all many times, just as she memorized every other thing around her, the spider webs, which cover every corner. Those webs which sometimes turn into her little fun; watching spiders building each string and keep it into complete harmony with the others. And the tiny holes in the walls, used by mice to enter and steal some food chumps from the floor.

Gracefully, she returned back to her bed, and threw herself on it. Her plans of getting some rest were cut short by a knock on her door. After giving the permission for the entrance of her host, who is the only one, who knocks her door. The door was slightly opened at first, then it was completely opened revealing a small creature, with long pointy ears and red piercing eyes, wearing a black cloth.

"Ms. I brought your lunch." the figure said, his voice had a robotic tone in it. He was shaking, out of fear. Terrified as he was, he continued to move the cart closer and closer to the girl, who flashed a sweet smile in his direction.

When he was about to reach the bed, the cart stumbled on a book. The cart, along the figure and the food trays, dropped to the ground. The young lady reached for the Golok* to get him up. Her kind behavior was faced with a scared, shacking frame. The creature crawled up into a ball, placing both of his hands on his head.

She withdrew her hand, taken back by what he said.  
"Please…Don't hurt me…I did not mean to spoil your meal!" was his quest.

"I-I wasn't going to hurt you at all! I was…" she tried to explain, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Spare my life, spare my life, I beg you." He continued.

…

"Spare me…I've got a family!"

…

"Please"

…

She saw no way out of this situation, so she let out in a low voice.  
"Your life has been spared."

"Thank you my lady! And I will bring a new lunch for you," he said getting up, making his way to the door.

"It's okay, I lost my appetite." She stated putting her head down in disappointment.

"One other thing my lady. Gilda said that a group of witches will come to take you today." He said and closed the door behind him.

Surge of happiness lighted her lonely heart up. She felt a feeling, one she hasn't felt in a while. Seeing all this enthusiasm her mistress had, a small glowing fairy came up to her, leaving the silver bracelet where she belonged.

"What's with all the excitement, Alice?" she asked, happy to see Alice's long- lost- true- smile. Alice kept turning around her self, mumbling her goodbyes to every thing around her.

"I will leave this place, after all these years. I will finally see the outside world again, Demity!" she said to her little friend.  
"I will not be seen as a monster. But only as the true me. Even…even if it was for a short time," She said, getting her normal self back. Demity gave her cheek a little hug. She hugged her guardian fairy with her hand back.

"A new story begins…"

* * *

The two girls stared lazily at their leader. She was holding the book of species in her hand, while pacing around, searching the pages of her book to find the information required.

"Aha, found it!" Runo yelled, digging her finger deep in the book. The other two girls got up from the couch, to see what she had found.

"Voldons." She began reading the title of the page. "It is the name of the people of Valdolit. A world which could be reached through gate number 98. Voldons are known for their strength and ability to use any kind of weapons to defeat their enemy. It is said that Voldons and wizards have the same origin, which is why they look the same. However, unlike the wizards, they are not able to use magic. Their magic was gone after the great explosion. Spells has no affect on them." Runo finished reading the little amount of things known about them.

"But…if magic has no affect on them, then how we are going to beat the Voldons?" Julie asked. Runo shock her head in an 'I don't know' gesture. But, told her team to get packed.

"Runo, we should be going. I bet the Voldons are half way there!" Miono said, rushing the other two girls.

"I'm ready, but we need a gate." Julie stated, putting a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry guys, my mom placed a gate in the attic so she can transport herself without my father knowing." She said motioning the girls to follow her to one of the corners of the attic.

"You haven't told your father that you're wizards, yet?" Miono asked raising her medal as did Runo and Julie.

"My mom is afraid of his reaction," Runo said, letting out a sigh. "But let's forget about that now. Katarka**" she let out a spell. A blue circle appeared in front of the girls, they stepped in and disappeared as well as the gate.

The young witches stared in awe at the palace beneath them, while standing on the mountain's peak. They gazed around the place. They did have their fears, but they decided to go on.

"Broom!" they shouted in unity. Three old fashioned wooden brooms appeared right in front of the girls. They sat on them and flew down to where the castle was.

They stopped appropriately at the front of the big silver door. Even after knocking many times on the door, they still didn't hear a reply. Miono, seeing it was taking a long time muttered a spell, which opened the huge doors.

The team walked in, more like flew in sitting on their brooms. But, the minute they were all in, the brooms disappeared beneath them, making the witches fall on their butts!

"Ouch, that hurts!" Julie whined getting up with Runo and Miono.

"What is that horrible noise? How did you come in here?" a small figure questioned, making its way to the –in pain- girls.

"Sorry to barge in, our friend here could not wait." Runo said glaring at Miono, who crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in response.

"Are you the witches of Verona, the head witch?" The Golok questioned. They nodded.

"Our savers are here! Nice to meet you, I'm Gilda the governor of the Dark palace. You may take the girl, she's upstairs in the tower." She said, with a smile creeping on her full of wrinkles face.

Runo and the girls felt scared a little. What could this girl look like? Is she that bad? They questioned themselves, but quickly shrugged it off. And followed Gilda to where the stairs where.

"Aren't you coming with us?" They asked after being left alone.

"She's your problem now." Gilda stated coldly and disappeared from sight.

They walked up the stairs, getting more tiered after each step. Why does she have to be in the highest tower? And why doesn't their magic works in here? The questions were actually answered earlier, the answer only made them fear the girl even more.

"To prevent her powers from hurting us, to forbid her from running away,"

…

…

They stopped in front of, yet, another door. Before they could even knock, the door was opened, revealing a fair orange haired young woman. She stood calmly in the door way a sweet smile forming on her face.

"Hi," she greeted softly.

"Hey, umm… I'm-" Runo started, but was cut short by Alice.

"Runo, Miono and Julie. Nice to meet you all," She said. They all eyed her confused.

"But…how?"

"I know things, I'm Alice" she told them her name and quickly grabbed the girls' arms and began running down the stairs, happiness and excitement showing on her expressions. But… who could blame her for wanting to get out of this place.

* * *

"Face it man, we're lost!" Shun said, throwing his hands in the air, surrendering.

"No, we're not lost! If we were, we would have found my knife!" His brown headed friend protested. Shun rolled his eyes and pointed to a rock, where Dan's knife was put on top of it.

"Oh no, we will die!" Dan knelt to the ground tears forming in his eyes. "You weak boy, get up on your feet!" a feminine voice spoke, which belonged to a small fairy dressed in a knee length red dress.

"But Nigity, I don't know where to go!" Dan said it like a five year old boy talking to his mother.

"Easy on the boy," another girlish voice spoke up. It was Shun's guardian fairy, Sarity.

"He is my master, not yours!"

"You are not helping him!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Enough of that, get back into your pearls, both of you!" Shun had had enough of their argument. The fairies did as told and disappeared into the two pearls on both of their master's bracelets.

"We must find that palace, and kill those wizards!" Shun stated, his hand turning into a fist. It was the first time Dan had seen him like that.

"Wow, never saw you se eager to kill someone," Dan said. But he exactly knew why, there is an old revenge between them and his dear friend.

"Sovarna cal shalkoma turnad marino says."*** Shun muttered to himself. A strange feeling made his way to his heart.

"Maybe we should go back to where Liria is, to get a look fr-" Dan was not able to continue his sentence, upon seeing Shun walking like a controlled person, his eyes were glowing green.

"I sense them, they are near." Was the only reply Shun said to Dan when he asked about his direction. Knowing that Shun's feeling normally never fails, Dan followed close by.

"Yes, walk to them and soon my plan will work," A male voice was heard in the place. He adjusted his seat, while dipping his hand in the little pond, where the faces of the six teenagers appeared. But the clear vision was missed up by the ripples of the water.

"You are so evil!" a feminine sound appeared from behind.

"Thank you, I already know," He said with a maniac laugh.

"Dark lord, they will stop you,"

"I don't think so Verona, my dear. I will get rid of them first, and then I will get rid of you,"

"You are lying to yourself, you know you need me," The witch said getting out of the fog that filled the place.

"For now…" he stated coldly and switched his sight to witness the events of the two teams' meeting.

* * *

**Another chapter done, yay me! Sorry about stopping the story here, but I couldn't go further.**

***: It is the name of the Goldzarks.**

****: it is the spell that opens the hidden gates.**

*****: he said " they'll pay for what they've done six years ago"**

**Lots of mysteries, what did the wizards do to shun?**

**Will he do the thing he believes to be wrong?(killing people)**

**Find out next time.**

**Verona has long light brown hair and honey eyes.**

**The dark lord is all dressed in black and is wearing a mask to hide his face.**

**Miono has blonde messy hair (like Dan's mom hair, but blonde) with self put purple strands and purple eyes.**

**Sarity has long straight green hair, and is wearing a sparkling ankle length dress and has diamond eyes.**

**Nigity is wearing knee length red dress with a red pointy hat and has pearly eyes.**

**Demity in wearing a short skirt, with a tank top all in purple, with matching hair color and diamond eyes.**

**It's just to let you know how they look, put their real profiles will be updated as soon as I can.**

**See you next time,**

**Ess.**

**(Ya, you can call me Ess)**


	5. The reason why I need revenge

**Hey, back with chapter 5 of my story, huge thanks to all who reviewed and favorite-d the story, you rock guys! So before I let you read, you have to know that when you read this chap, you will think that you understood the story, which is not gonna be true. I know I'm so evil, but I don't like revealing the plot so soon. Speaking of the plot, a new pairing is added to the story, which is Ace and Mira. I found a way to get them in; they'll appear in chapter 10 or so, also the beginning of the chap will be confusing due to it talking about past events, but when things get back to the present, it will all be understood.**

**Some review replies:**

**ShunXAliceNotFabia: **Thx a lot for reviewing and all, glad you liked it. I noticed that you haven't written a chapter for Ranked in a long time, please you have to write it! I know I tell you that a lot but my sister and I love it!

**Neliel: **glad you liked it, thx for reviewing.

**Kazamirose: **thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it.

**Shar: **thx for reviewing, DanXRuno stuff will appear soon.

**Katzike123: **Don't worry, Alice won't die…yet. Thx for reviewing.

**RunoRulz: **Thx for reviewing, glad you liked it.

**Lolo12:** hehe…sry for the confusing start, hope you'll understand too. No need for killing me! Thx for reviewing.

**One more thing: read the author's note at the end, it's so important.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**The reason why I need revenge.**

_"I'm so nervous!" a red headed man spoke, while pacing back and forth in the hallway. He was in his late twenties and he was wearing fancy clothing as a golden crown rested on his head. He kept on walking, his features showed worry and impatience, at some point he was about to pull his hair out!_

_Another man sat on a couch placed in the hall, unlike the first one, he seemed to be much relaxed. He was resting his arms beneath his head, and both of his legs were put on a table before him.  
"Calm down your majesty, don't worry, she'll be ok." He said it with his eyes closed, as if nothing was happening around him._

_The king's eyes twitched in disbelieve of the coolness and carelessness in his friend's tone. He simply walked to him and held him from his shirt.  
"CALM DOWN? Have you no feelings! My wife is about to give birth to my child! How are you possibly asking me to relax? In a matter of seconds, the heir to the throne will be born." The king said. His friend opened his amber eyes, and let out a small chuckle. The king let go of his shirt, and stared at him blankly._

_"It's just…you look so funny…when you are nervous Eric!" he managed to say between laughs._

_"You have the right to laugh, Marcus. You had your son two months ago," the king said to his long time friend. The conversation of the two was interrupted by a woman with black purplish hair, popping out of the main door.  
"Sorry to disturb you guys, but you have to come inside if you wish to see the little princess." She said with a smile. Eric rushed inside followed by Marcus. There on the bed, rested the queen, she had beautiful long blonde lucks and ocean blue eyes. She was surrounded by three other young ladies._

_The king sat down next to her, as they both gazed at the white bundle in her hands. The little baby was another version of her father; she had the same hair color, mixed up with lovely chocolate eyes. They both kept on gazing at the long waited gift._

_Marcus stared at his friend. He put his arm around a black haired woman, which was one of the, now, four women present in the room. She raised her head slowly to look at him, her emerald eyes staring straight into his.  
"Finally, he can rest now." he said. She laughed a little at his statement._

_"Ya, it's nice how he will feel the meaning of being a parent. Right?" she asked. _

_"That will only add much more responsibilities to what he already has!"_

_"Shiori, Seera, Verona. Will you please come for a second?" The queen called from her place. The said women came closer to her.  
"We can't seem to agree on a name for her, I need your help." She said to her friends. They looked at each other for a second before responding.  
"How about Alicia*" Verona said. "Because, she's as beautiful as the Alicia flowers," She said with a sweet look on her face, which was something unusual for her since she can really be irritated fast._

_"I love it!" the queen squealed with joy. Eric, too, looked impressed by the name, but something didn't seem right about him, though no one noticed except for Marcus._

…

_"What's wrong?" The dark browned haired man asked the troubled king. He looked at him then turned his face to the floor once again.  
"My daughter…she's a girl. You know the ancient law about female rulers." He answered, sadness shown in his voice._

_"Yes, they are not allowed to rule unless they are married to one of the noble's of the court. And…"_

_"And, the 'bond' must be created between them. I don't have any problem with Alicia getting into an arranged marriage if that will guarantee her right in ruling her country, but…the magical bond…such ancient powers were lost after the great explosion. No one obtains magic any more." He cut his friend short. The man next to him gave a sigh, a big one.  
"We are married to witches! Remember? Our wives can help us." He informed. The king mentally slapped himself; he can really be oblivious at times.  
"But…" the king started, but Marcus didn't let him continue._

…

_One of the palace's rooms was darkened up for this. Only the lights of the candles forming a star lighted the place up. In the middle of the star were two cradles, the sound of the two babies inside them was audible. Following their husbands' requests; the queen and the main lady of the palace, Shiori, stood facing each others. Their two other friends insisted in participating, so now the four witches were surrounding the bright star._

_"Are you sure you want your son to be her future husband?" The king asked in a hushed tone. His friend nodded.  
"Yes, believe me; Shun will just have to accept it. Besides, Shiori and Kim are so happy they are going to be family." He said with a smile. They watched as the young ladies started mumbling the written spell. A blue light beam came out from one cradle, the other one shown a light pink. The two luminous radiances combined forming a green glow, the whole place was full with bright light, but then it faded away. _

_"Now, they are connected in every way. They can sense and feel each other's feelings. They are meant to be for one another from now forward." Verona stated calmly, but what she said didn't ease the excitement that filled the air…_

'I'm sorry Shun; you will have to go through loosing her again. My dear child, if only I can tell you the whole truth. If only, I can lift this burden off of my chest. I wish you were here, Shiori, because he really needs you' Marcus, the current king, thought waking up from his dream-like state. He was looking at a photo for four girls holding wands, the photo his wife left for him.

'I hope you'll be ok.'

* * *

After spending nearly thirty minutes walking aimlessly in the place, Shun finally came to a stop. Dan, who caught up with him after a while, due to Shun being hard to follow, stood next to him gazing around, looking for the wizards, who are supposed to be there.

Shun bent down and looked at the ground.  
"They are underground; we must go to the other end before them. We better get going." He said standing back up. He held the locket, which was around his neck, and admired the white flower drawn on it slowly.

_'Alicia, I will revenge you'_ he thought to himself.

"I will take care of the wizards; you get rid of the girl." Dan let it out like an order. Shun flashed a death glare towards him, his green eyes**filled with anger.

"You will turn it into a personal fight. You'll lose your focus and be defeated easily." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I hate it when you're logical!" Shun said hitting a rock with his leg. He held tight to his sword as he and Dan continued walking, but this time in a faster pace, after hiding their faces with their long cloaks.

* * *

"I knew our end will be in a place like this; dark and wet where no one can hear us screaming!" a small orange fairy spoke.

"Julie, make her stop!" Miono shouted in anger. The small terrified creature flew back into her master's bracelet. Miono's anger controlling problems caused Alice to giggle a little. The place they were walking in was a bit scary; it was lightless and dark, a little flame formed by a spell, that moved around them was the only help in seeing. The water drops falling from the ceiling were creating little ponds which they would step in every now and then. It was an underground tunnel, which the Goloks told them to take, due to the presence of a hidden gate inside it.

"Wow Jul, your fairy doesn't act like you. She's so pessimistic." Runo stated.

"I know, but she can be handy at times, like when she helps me put on my make-up in the morning. And like how we go shopping together and stuff." Julie said happy about her companion.

"That sounds like fun!" Alice said.

"Maybe we can go shopping when we reach earth; I mean you do need normal clothes you know." Julie said gazing at Alice's outfit. She was wearing a dark purple gown on top of it was a transparent cloth, which formed the streamers of her dress. Alice blushed a light pink out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about her, she cares much about fashion." Runo said.

"Is it cool, you know being whole witches?" Alice asked with curiosity in her voice, Alice herself had magic, but she was only a half witch.

"Wizards," Miono corrected.

"Why do you always say that?" Julie asked, noticing just how many times Miono says that.

"Because, witches are evil green skinned creatures; wizards are kind NORMAL people." She stated.

"What ever," Runo huffed. Alice only giggled. "Now C'mon, we should be closer to the gate." She said to the others,

But she noticed Alice stiffen a bit as her eyes flashed a deep red. She gazed at her, confusion written on her expressions.

"Someone is here." The red head said answering Runo's inner question.

The girls took fighting stances in front of Alice.  
"Sorry we had to crash your little party here. Hand over the girl and we might spare you!" A sound appeared, as two figures approached.

"This is an official mission of the wizard's council, go ba-" Runo's words were cut short, by Dan throwing a sword in her direction, lucky for her she was able to dodge it.

"You wanna fight, let's fight!" she said, anger in her voice. "Girls protect Alice, I'll take care of him." She continued the girls nodded; they knew she can take him down alone.

"If you are planning to use magic, think again. We are not affected by it." Dan said with 'I'm so going to win' tone.

"Who said I need magic." Runo said with a grin on her face. She raised her right hand and in seconds her nails grew taller, she split a huge rock into half to demonstrate their strength.

"That's not normal!" Dan said, taking the confidence tone back, and replacing it with a scared one. His fight with her started, but she was gaining the upper hand. Her razor sharp nails broke his sword to pieces, but Dan, for being such a weapons lover, carried more than one sword to fight with, but he was beginning to doubt that they will help.

Shun pulled his sword out and started walking slowly towards the three girls, with each step he takes, the girls get more nervous. Miono charmed a metal stick in order to battle. Shun, though, didn't care and continued to walk. When he was close enough; the fight begun.

He was hitting with such force, and Miono was having troubles with blocking his attacks. To help her teammate, Julie looked at the rocks forming the ceiling just above Shun's head; they started moving until they fell down on top of him, they sighed in relief knowing he got hurt, or…

After the dust was removed, it revealed Shun still standing and unharmed. With some kind of a force field above his head. The two witches stared at him, the only way he could form this power field, was by magic.

"How?" they both asked in unison. Shun smirked, although it can't be witnessed because of the hoodie covering his face, and raised his hand. Both of their eyes widened. His hand had a mark like '~'***, which meant that…

"You are a half wizard?"

* * *

**Oh, another cliffy! So how was it? Please let me know what are you thinking of it this far. **

***: it's pronounced like (Ale-se-ia) and she's Shun's dead fiancée.**

****: Ok, I know, why the hell is shun's eyes green? It is for a purpose, but don't worry his cute amber eyes will return later.**

*****: in chapter three the mark '~~' was a sign of becoming a witch, so it means a complete wizard. But the sign '~' means that he is only half wizard, half Voldon. **

**Author's note one: if anything is getting hard to understand, just let me know and I'll be happy to explain it to you.**

**Author's note two: My finals are here, so I will not be able to update till February 2011. I know, but the finals will take two whole months.**

**See you next time, (I hope)**

**Ess.**


	6. From Fiction To Reality

**Hey guys, how are you doing? I missed you all so much, sorry for dropping the face of Earth for the past three months, now I'm done with the first semester and I started my winter break, more time to write. Anyway, lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted the story it means a lot to me. Also I wrote a new summary, and the genres are now fantasy and romance.**

**Now, let's see what happened in the last chapter:**

Shun and Dan the best assassins in Valdolit were assigned to kill a lonesome girl after a witch called Seera told the king about her. Runo, Julie and Miono who are witches too were given their first mission to protect the same girl. They found Alice and were escorting her when they faced Shun and Dan and the two rival teams started fighting. During the fight it is revealed that Shun is a half wizard, able to use magic.

**Now, on with the story =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: From Fiction to Reality **

Faces changed, eyes widened. All three young ladies were in complete shock at the news that their rival is a wizard. For Miono and Julie it was fear of messing up the job and get beaten in a battle against him. The thought of loosing washed over their minds and horror was apparent on their expressions. But, Alice hid herself behind a rock that covered most of her body; her heart was beating faster and faster. She hugged herself; she was quivering heavily, her face was pale as if she had seen a ghost!

After returning to her normal self, she took a peek of the battle, still hiding. Shun and Miono were still sword fighting, red sparks were coming out from the collided swords; Julie only stood their unable to do something. Alice felt like turning herself in and end this suffer for both girls, but her mind stopped her from doing so, reminding her of the fate she'll face.

Another whack from his sword sent Miono to the ground. She hit it hard with a thud, an inaudible scream escaped her mouth, she tried standing up but her legs failed her. Julie saw it was a good time to step in and help her teammate. She took Miono's stick and the fight began. The atmosphere was getting more and more tensed by every second passing.

Away from all this, and in their own fight, Dan and Runo were battling. The two were almost equal in strength, both so determined to gain victory. Runo managed to shred another one of Dan's swords to pieces, Dan was not completely loosing, he managed to break one of Runo's claws, which was not a good idea. Runo's anger was doubled for breaking her nail; of course not for the same reason Julie would have if she broke a nail. The battle continued and Dan was having a hard time against her.

…

Another thud was heard, this time from sending Julie flying to the ground. The two girls were next to each other. The weapon Miono enchanted was far from them and they were both very tired to cast a spell. Shun's face let up in a smirk, for once, hatred and rage filled his heart, each time he tries to find a reason to spare their lives, he finds nothing for what wizards did to him.

He slowly made his way to the scared witches; they were backing away till their backs hit the cold walls of the tunnel. His sword was in his right hand, and he was dragging it on the floor, the creaking sound of the metal carving its path on the rocks made the girls even more nervous. He stopped when he was close enough; he raised his right hand and prepared to strike, both girls closed their eyes…

Since his early years, Shun was trained to be an assassin, his father and the king wanted to use and train the special powers he held, though he did not know what they were himself. Always trained to hate enemies and taught to kill with no mercy. But, in the middle of the harsh commands he was given, only one voice managed to change what was in his heart…

…

_"Always remember Shun, the strategy is the craft of the warrior." An old man was instructing the black headed boy in front of him. The kid only let out a sigh, it was the hundredth time he heard it and he had memorized it by now. It was yet another boring training with his grandfather, who is the main trainer of the Special Forces. He held his sword and slashed the dummy before him._

_A figure walked near the two at that moment, the young princess stood next to Shun, her dark brown eyes filled with fear as she gazed at the shattered dummy. _

_"You are late princess." Shun's grandfather stated. _

_"I'm sorry sir." She said blushing out of embarrassment. She was also training with Shun, but only to learn how to defend her self, she was wearing a white ninja outfit and her hair was put up in a high ponytail, as a sparkling tiara rested on her orange locks._

_"Can I talk to Shun for a second?" she asked politely, but there was something about her tone that Shun didn't like. Her emotions were mixed, and he wasn't able to tell what was wrong. His grandfather nodded giving her permeation to leave. Shun dropped the weapon from his hand and took her hand and left, his grandfather only mumbled something like "Kids" and stood there waiting for the two to finish._

…

_"So, what's the matter, Alicia?" He voiced his question, when they reached a nearby hill. She looked at him with a small smile; she liked the fact that they were able to sense each other's feelings._

_"Do you enjoy it? I mean k-killing people," she asked looking up at the sky. Shun put his arms behind his head and rested himself on the green grass, for being only twelve he didn't get that much missions, but he did kill some people._

_"Sometimes, it always feels good to get rid of bad guys; I mean that does make you a good guy, right?" He answered with his eyes closed. She looked down at him, slightly hurt._

_"People's life good or bad is a holy thing; it must not be taken from them! Even if they caused the death of many, killing them only makes you as bad as them, it makes you a killer!" she stated, nearly shouting at him. His eyes snapped open at her little outburst; it was so rare for her to get angry considering her calm personality. _

_He looked at her and noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He sat straight and with his finger wiped her tears away. Feeling his soft touch, she looked at him locking their eyes. After a while of staring, Shun took another glance at the sky._

_"Why don't you talk to your dad, he is the king, not me," he said. Alicia let out a sigh._

_"I tried, but he only sees me as a little girl that doesn't know what it takes to be king, he rules with sword, his fear of the people's anger because of the war got to him, he's afraid of repels," she paused for a second then continued, " But, he's not gonna stay king for long, I mean, in a few years, you and I will be the new rulers of Valdolit," she said with a little blush. Shun turned the other way, not wanting her to know he was blushing as well. He only let out a simple ''ya''._

_"Promise me something," she said with a soft voice, this made Shun turn to face her, but with a puzzled look on his face.  
"I want you to promise me to rule with fair and just, promise me not to kill anyone unless you were defending yourself,"_

_He looked at her for a second, and then smiled a bit.  
"You have my word, I promise,"_

_She looked happily at him, "Really?" she asked innocently._

_"What you don't trust me anymore?" he said playfully._

_"No, it's just…I'm happy you're here. I love you." She said giving him a hug. He hugged her back._

_"And I love you too. I won't let anything come between us, you're gonna be a wonderful queen." He stated._

_Sadly, a year after something came between them, stronger than any enemy he could defeat, stronger than any disease he could cure, it was _Death.

…

His eyes were filled with tears, but he quickly shook them away, he showed no feelings of weakness to his friends and sure enough he won't do that to his enemies. He lowered his sword to his right side and turned his back to the girls, who opened their eyes after realizing that nothing happened.

"I gave my word and my word is my law. Killing you will not get her back." he stated then shielded his sword.  
"But do not get in my way," he finished. He then started walking to where Alice was. She revealed herself from behind the rock.

That feeling, once again it hit him. And hard. She was so familiar, not to forget beautiful.

Normally, he would 'play' with the targets and then Dan would give the fatal blow, but this time, he felt that she shouldn't have the same fate, he felt this need of protecting her and taking her out of this place as soon as possible. He tried to shake it away, but it just won't. When he reached her, he noticed that she made no move to run; she stood there with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Come with me M'lady," he said bowing a bit, stretching his hand for her. It surprised him that she took his hand with no hesitation; it was like she knew he meant no harm. The moment their fingers touched, a weird sensation came over him, all the rage he had seconds ago was gone and was replaced by a sweet, calming one. It was like they were connected, he could hear her heart like she could hear his, and that's when it hit him.

They both looked the same, the same hair colour, and the same deep chocolate eyes. The similarities between the two were uncountable. The parts of his heart that died with her started beating again; despite that his brain was trying to tell him that it was impossible for her to be alive. He ignored it and continued to look at her eyes and smell her beautiful scent.

But, his train of thoughts was stopped by an anguished strike in his stomach, and this time he was the one sent flying to the wall. Miono was up after gaining some strength; she was holding her stick that was now turned into a spear. Pain shot in his body as his hand moved to where he was hit, and then he looked up at the angry witch.

"I said I won't fight, why don't you do the same?"

"Your tricks won't work; I'm not a fool to trust you," she stated and prepared herself to strike again, luckily for Shun, he was able to dodge it in time with a leap. The second time he wasn't that lucky, the spear slashed against the side of his left hand, his teeth gritted in away trying not to show he was in pain. The strike, though, made him loose his balance, next thing he knew he was on the hard floor. Miono took this as a chance and rushed to dig her weapon in the clocked assassin's chest.

"NO! Please, don't hurt him!" Alice spoke from where she was. Despite this, Miono made no move to stop. Alice felt a strange thing controlling her. Her eyes were closed then reopened revealing a purple glow in them. She raised her right hand and a beam of lightning got out and hit Miono dead on. The young lady fell unconscious.

Alice's eyes got their brown colour again, she looked at her shaking hands, and she just couldn't explain what happened. Shun looked at her. With wide eyes. What was the reason that she didn't want him hurt? Didn't she know that he's her assassin? Moreover, why would she help him? Both, Alice and Shun, couldn't answer those questions.

…

Silence

…

Julie rushed to help her friend, giving Alice an accusing glare. Alice only looked away from her. Hurt.

Shun stood back up and was about to say something to Alice when a loud scream erupted from the place Dan and Runo fought in. Shun instantly recognized it as Dan's and, fast, made his way to help his childhood friend-partner. Julie and Miono took off soon after him with Alice on their heels.

Shun was the first to reach the scene, Dan was on the floor with cuts and bruises covering his body, while Runo stood in a victorious way, she then gazed at Shun.

"A little help here, dude!" Dan shouted. Shun started mumbling words that were weird to the other young man. Shun's hands started glowing, Runo started having troubles breathing, her nails returned to their normal size. She was coughing hard, she put her hands around her neck and she was now on her knees.

At that moment, the other girls arrived. They gasped when they saw Runo on the ground; Miono was on the verge of exploding.

"Give us the girl and you'll take her back," Dan stated after getting back on his feet. The two witches looked among themselves; any attempts of trying to save her will fail, they could easily hurt her if they do. Alice didn't want to hurt them more and stepped forward.

"I'll go with you-" she was cut off short by Runo.

"No! G-Go b b b-back, take…Alice with you a-and leave, I'll manage," she said between coughs.

"We can't go without you,'' said Julie with her high pitched voice.

"It's a-an order!" stated Runo. Everything they learned in the wizard's school was put in a test now, though the truth hurt, Miono knew they had to leave Runo behind. She grabbed her medal and raised it up to where she sensed the hidden gate.

"Katarka," she said, a blue portal was opened and it took the three girls. Shun tried to reach it, but it was too late.

Runo let a weak smile then fainted due to lack of air.

Dan took Shun's sword, apparently his three ones were gone, he then raised it up. As he lowered his hand to hurt Runo, Shun grabbed it.

"She tried to kill me, man," he shouted angrily at Shun, who rolled his eyes; it was just that Dan was not used to loosing.

"Do you know why they want the girl?" Shun asked, Dan didn't seem quite interested in answering the question cause he cared less about it. Shun sighed.

"Do you know where they live, or where they had taken the girl?" He questioned again. It was Dan's turn to sigh, he shook his head. He gave up and gave the sword back to Shun.

"You got lucky this time," he said to Runo's still body.

The two then walked to where Liria was, Runo, who was carried by a spell, was with them as well. With a swift clap of her wings, Liria was in the air. During the long journey home, Shun had one thing in his mind.

'Alice, who are you?"

* * *

A hand punched the little pond of water in frustration. Verona slowly breathed again, deeply, as a smirk made its way on her face. The fog was no longer there, she was sitting in a huge room, near the little stoned bird's bath, that showed the face of Shun and Dan on its water.

She slowly grabbed the cup of tea, blew a little over it in an attempt to cool it down, before taking a sip of it.

"Oh well, luck was on their side today. But there are more to come my dears," and an evil laugh echoed in the place

* * *

The portal leaded the girls to Runo's house attic, they stepped out of it. Then…silence returned.

…

They had left Runo in the hands of the Voldons, the true witch haters, defenseless.

…

Their leader was strong, but not enough. She is to face a merciless death. The Voldons were known for not keeping a hostage for long, they would extract the information from her, and then dispose her like trash.

…

And

…

It was their fault.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Alice spoke with a soft tone. She lowered her head down; she knew that this would never have happened if she wasn't with them.

"Like you are really sorry! You attacked me and helped our enemy; the one's been trying to kill you! And Runo is with them because of YOU!" Miono shouted angrily. She collapsed on the floor crying, for once loosing her self-content. Julie too, was crying.

The door was swung open at that moment, as Runo's mom walked in.

"I heard voices here, and I knew you're back. Julie you got another postcard from Billy; he's coming to visit-" she trailed off, noticing the teary eyed girls. Her eyes spotted a new face, she looked at Alice and the girl bowed in respect.

"Hi," the woman greeted back, but she did look shocked. She took another gaze and found out there was a missing person.

"Girls, where's Runo?" she asked, slightly worried. The girls cried harder.

"She's with the Voldons," Miono managed to say through tears. One would expect the mom to join the teary girls, but instead she chuckled a bit. This took both girls by surprise.

"Don't worry about her; she can take care of herself. She'll be back soon, I'm sure," she said with a smile that made the girls smile as well, she then gave the postcard to Julie and got out from the attic. The squeals of the silver-haired girl were heard clearly even from the outside.

She put her hand in her pocket and got out a picture of four young girls holding wands. She then looked at the ceiling of her house,

"Dan, Shun, please, don't kill my daughter,"

* * *

**What's with this picture popping up in my story? **

**The chapter was so long, it's about 8 pages long! Hope that made up for the late update, but I wish it didn't get you bored.**

**What will happen next? Will Runo be okay? Or, would she get killed? Only one way to find out and that means you have to wait till next time.**

**R&R **

**See you next time,**

**Ess.**


	7. Runo's in trouble

**Hey guys, I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a long time. I got busy writing my other stories that I forgot charmed, though it's one of my favorites, hope you can forgive me, please?  
Thx a lot Akiko Suzuki for giving me my 80th review =] **

**Let's see what happened in the previous chapters (that's the third recap in a row, which shows how much I was updating -_-'):  
**Shun and Dan get a mission to kill a girl named Alice, after the king got an info that she's still alive from a witch named Seera (who is Runo's aunt). Runo, Julie and Miono got their first mission, which is to protect the same girl the two Voldons (Dan and Shun) must kill. The teams fought and Runo got captured and Shun noticed the similarities between Alice and his dead fiancée, Alicia.**  
Yep I guess that's everything, thx again for your support and many of your questions will be answered soon.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.**

* * *

**Charmed  
chapter 7: Runo's in trouble!**

After about two hours of flying, Liria finally reached Valdolit. Dan and Shun glanced below them at the roofs of the houses, where people stood looking at them with surprised expressions. Even in the world of fantasy; it's not every day when you get to see a dragon.

Dan looked at Runo's body lying in the bubble; he was fighting the urge to kill her. It was pretty normal for Voldons to hate wizards for what they had done in war, the fire of war reached nearly every village and many people died. It was hard for Dan to sit and watch one of them breathe next to him, he knew if Shun was the one to question her; he would let her go and that was something he couldn't take.

Liria let out a screech as she saw the court yard in the distance.

…

"Sir, I have a very important information to tell you," a soldier said as he opened the door to a room where a young lady at the age of eighteen sat down in her chair. On her desk rested a pile of paper, ready to be signed.  
She sighed, her blue eyes filled with exhaustion, she moved a few strands oh her black hair away from her face so she would see the man kneeling on the ground.

"What is it? Is it more paper work?" she said sweetly for a girl in her position.

"No, general, sir. I came to inform you that the red and green assassins have returned," he said. A smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, dismiss," she said and he left the room.  
She got up from her seat and walked to where the mirror was. She took her time combing her hair and fixing it, she then put on a different dress. It was a long navy and white dress that reached the ground, yet again, in Valdolit that's how all the dresses reached the ground for it was an unacceptable thing for one to show her ankle. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and walked out of the room, skipping happily like a little girl to be more precise.

…

Dan and Shun got down from Liria's back to land safely on the ground, with Runo floating near them with closed eyes. The young lady made her way to them, her eyes set on Shun the whole time.  
"I see you've returned. Welcome back, Shun," she said; a faint blush appeared on her face. "Oh, and hi Dan," she added quickly when she noticed he was standing next to Shun.

"Thank you, general. Came to take the report of the mission?" Shun asked, taking no notice to things she had done to get his attention. The lady looked at him, slightly disappointed.

"No, not today. The king wants you to tell him the report yourself, the mission seems a big one this time," she answered. Dan let out a 'yes' and looked at Shun with a victorious smirk, he was happy he was the one to question the girl.

"Fine, you win, but…make her death quick and painless," Shun said. From the look on Dan's face, he knew he wasn't going to listen to him. He sighed.

"D-do you want t-to take a walk in t-the garden when you're done?" she asked, stuttering through it and looking at his eyes hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Kia, I have to continue the mission afterwards," he answered. She shook her head to say it was okay, and then left with a hurt look in her eyes.

"She likes you," Dan stated, looking at Shun.

"I know," Shun simply said. "But, I am not interested," he added.

"Maybe you should give her a shot, you know. She is sweet, but powerful in the field and battle, and she's a noble. She might heal the old wounds," he said. Shun looked at him with a death glare.

"I already love someone else, and when a Voldon chooses a girl to stay with, he never change her," he said and started walking away.

"WHAT IF THE GIRL IS DEAD?" Dan shouted so Shun would hear him. The said assassin said nothing and kept walking.  
Dan sighed, _he will get over her sometime, _he thought and turned to look at the witch lying on the floor with a smirk.

* * *

Runo slowly opened her eyes, her head hurt a lot. She tried to use her hand to get up, only to discover she was tied up. She tried to untie herself, but failed. She closed her eyes to get ready to use magic against the ropes.

"Don't even think about using magic, you know. It won't work, those ropes are not affected by it," Dan said as if reading her mind. Runo looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Let me go! What do you want from me, you jerk?" she yelled. Dan looked at her a bit confused; he didn't quite understand the meaning of the new word she had used. Yes, English was the main language in Valdolit, but many words were still unknown to the assassin. He quickly shook it off.

"I don't know what 'jerk' means, but for you, I'll take it as a complement," he said. Runo rolled her eyes.

"Just, LET ME GO!" She repeated.

"I don't think so. You and I are going to play a game of questions and answers, I ask, you answer," he said. She looked at him, raising her eye brow.  
"Question one: why do you want the girl?" he asked.

"Ya, like I'm going to tell you," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'll forget you didn't answer this one. Question two: what was the nature of your mission and where is the girl?" he asked his second question.

"I'm not telling!" she said. Dan looked at her, he was still wearing his cloak, so it was still hard for her to know what was he up to, but she knew it was no good. He held his sword and slashed a chair that was in the middle of this dim lit room. He walked towards her and pointed the sword at her face.

"Changed your mind?" he asked. She took a deep breath; she knew if she didn't say, he was going to start torturing her, painfully, to make her talk. Her heart skipped a beat or two, out of fear, _I'm sorry guys, _she thought and opened her mouth to talk.

"Our mission was the same as yours, idiot, but instead of killing her we had to protect her," she said. Dan smirked, knowing he was going to get what he wanted.

"And where is she?" he asked. Runo was hoping he wouldn't demand it. He moved the sword, threatening her to talk or die. She was not the kind of girl that would get scared easily, but now, she wasn't in a position where she could defend herself.

"She's on Earth, in Japan, but I won't say more," she said, turning her face the other way.

"And the answer of the first question?" Dan asked, reminding her of the unanswered question.

"I don't know, they won't tell us, it was our first mission!" she asked, getting annoyed from his interrogation.

"Too bad, first and last," he said in a blood-thirsty tone. "I got everything I wanted from you, don't worry, I'll make your death, slow and painful,"  
He started moving closer to her until he was by her side. He held his sword and put it on her neck. Runo stiffened; he was going to kill her even after she had told him everything. What was she expecting from an enemy, who is known for keeping no prisoners? She felt stupid for giving him the information, now she put, not only herself, but her friends in danger.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Dan said in a mocking tone. He was happy he was going to get rid of her, at last.

"What's it to you?" Runo spat, she was quite annoyed from him right now.

"I like to know the names of my victims," he answered. His answer made Runo even more scared, but she didn't show it. When he got nothing, he put his left arm around her shoulders and, with his sword, left her medal to read the name written on its back. His eyes widened when he saw the name.

"Runo Misaki, is that your name?" he asked, leaving her shoulder and stepping back from her a bit. She was really confused because of his actions, his tone had unreadable emotions in them and she didn't know what to expect next when she nodded her head.

Dan's hand that had the sword in it was raised; Runo closed her eyes, scared. Moments passed, nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes, only to discover that her hands were free, she blinked at the assassin, in confusion.

Dan shielded his sword and knelt in front of the puzzled witch.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea who you were," he said then stood up and pointed towards the wall behind her.

"There's a hidden gate over there, use it before my partner returns," he added. Runo stood a little shaky, still not believing.

"Is this some kind of a trick? Are you trying to kill me the minute I turn my back to you?" she asked, more like yelled in his face.

"Hey! If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already! You are not exactly 'nice to be around'," he said. She glared at him

"Jerk," she said and walked towards the wall, still expecting to get a stab in the back. Thankfully, it didn't happen. She held her medal and pointed it at the wall.

"Katarka," she said and a blue portal appeared.

"Hey, we will meet again," Dan said before she stepped in the portal.

"I shall hope not," she said and walked into the blue gate, then they both disappeared.

Dan stood in the room with a smile on his face. He took off his cloak and gazed at the wall, happy he didn't kill her. It was weird he ended up feeling like that, but she was Runo, so it all made sense.

"Bad, Bad, Dan. Why did you let her go? She's a WITCH!" Nigity said getting out of the red pearl. She looked at him, rage apparent on her face.

"Well…umm, it's complicated kay? Please, don't tell Shun, he'll mock me for the rest of my life, please," he said looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why should I? It'll be fun to watch," she said, evilly.

"Cause you're my guardian fairy," he pointed out, she sighed.

"True, but if he asks me, I won't lie," she said and returned to her pearl.

Dan sighed in relief then turned to look at the wall again with the same smile on his face. That was until the door was opened, revealing Shun. The brown-hared male looked at him and gave him a nervous laugh. Shun raised an eye brow at him, but then let it go.

"So, is it…over?" he asked, feeling sorry for the witch that had to be killed by Dan, he knew she suffered…a lot.

"Yep, it's over, her body is gone, everything is done. Now, what happened with the king? Did he get angry?" Dan said and asked very quickly it was hard for Shun to catch what he was saying.

"Well, I expected him to be, but he got more worried and somewhat scared because of it. Then he said: I see, dismiss. That's it," Shun said.

"You're right, that's weird," Dan said.

"So, what did you get? I hope it was worth it," Shun said, Dan nodded.

"I know exactly where to find the girl," he said.

* * *

A blue shiny portal caught the eyes of the three young ladies sitting in the attic. Runo stepped out of the portal, unharmed and safe. Almost instantly, Julie and Miono rapped their arms around Runo, embracing her in a very tight hug. They let go when she started having trouble breathing. Alice stood afar, with a smile on her face, happy Runo was okay.

"But…how, they never keep a prisoner, how come you're alive?" Miono asked. Runo looked at her and thought of how that assassin let her go for reasons she doesn't know.

"I…escaped on my own, they are not that strong," she said, she thought it would be better not to tell them.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you are really strong," Miono commented, Runo gave her a nervous laugh.

"Sadly, I wasn't able to before telling them where we are, I'm guessing they'll come after us, so we must get prepared," Runo said, Julie and Miono nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through. That wouldn't have happened if I just gave myself in," Alice said, looking down, not coming closer to the group of girls.

"That's a fact," Miono huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest. Runo ignored Miono and came closer to the girl and gave her a hug, she didn't know why this feeling was familiar, it felt like she had done this before. She shook the feeling away and just smiled at Alice as she parted.

"Its okay, Alice. I'm fine and that's what counts, come on now, let's go and show you your room," she said, kindly. Alice looked at her and smiled then nodded her head.

The four witches left the attic to go downstairs to where the bedrooms were.

Dan and Shun stood on the roof of one of the houses in Japan. They looked at the house across from them, this time not wearing their cloaks. A hologram of Seera stood next to them, glancing at the house as well. It was a normal house with a diner placed in the first floor, but to the two Voldons it looked really strange for a house.

"So…what are we waiting for? Let's attack!" Dan urged as he was about to jump to the ground, but shun stopped him.

"Not too fast," he said and threw a rock at the house.

Once the stone hit the house it was demolished to nothing, as a red force field appeared surrounding the whole house. Dan's eyes widened, he wasn't thinking them to be this smart. Shun, on the other hand, looked at it, knowingly.

"They were trained well," Shun remarked. Seera nodded, and then turned to face the young teens.

"Dan, I would like to thank you for not killing Runo," she said. Shun looked at Dan with a smirk on his face. Dan slapped his forehead.

"You are welcome. She's a Misaki, so she can't be killed," he said. And tried to change the subject immediately, but failed.

"Sure it was. You mean it wasn't because you loved her?" Shun said. Dan turned away trying to hide his blush.

"N-no, it wasn't because of _that,_" he said, stuttering. "You just had to say that in front of him," he added, this time talking to Seera.

"I'm sorry," she said, giggling. "What are you planning to do about the mission?" she asked. Shun started thinking about it, and Dan thanked Seera mentally for driving Shun's attention away from him.

"I think we will leave it till tomorrow, we could sneak into the diner as customers," Shun suggested, Seera nodded.

"Yes, but if you are going to do that, you would need to look like earthlings," she said then instructed Shun to say a spell. He said the words: dressayasa earth. Some dust twirled around Shun and Dan, when it was gone, the two were wearing earthling clothes.

Shun wore a tight light brown pants, with dark brown boots. He wore a green shirt and a white jacket with a green collar. The heart-shaped necklace rested between his collar bones.

Dan was wearing a pair of blue jeans and black converse sneakers, his shirt was white and blue and he had a red jacked on. The jacket had black markings. The two gazed at each other, it felt really weird for them, for the clothes looked and felt strange and they were uncomfortable to wear as well. The two sighed knowing they must wear them.

Shun closed his eyes and said another spell, his hair got shorter and when he opened his eyes they were now onyx instead of green. A goggle appeared on Dan's head as well.

"That suits you both, good thinking, Shun," Seera said. Shun nodded, but something still didn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" Seera asked worriedly.

"It's just…if Runo was there, then the silver-haired girl must have been Julie, both are from protected families. Not to mention they were our friends ten years ago. Then, why did Verona choose this team to face us? Did she want us to kill each other?" he wondered, Seera looked at the sky.

"Maybe, she enjoys this, hurting people. She must be up to something, so, be careful," she said and her hologram disappeared.

"I think we must go to Seera's house on earth, right? Oh, I can't wait till we finish this mission then go and see Runo," Dan said, but then regretted it.

"Ya, I bet you do wanna see her," Shun said, mockingly. "Well, too bad, she won't remember us, she has the worst memory ever," he added.

"YES SHE WILL!" Dan yelled, disturbing the silence of the night.

"Sure, because you shared a lot," Shun said, laughing inside himself as Dan's face turned the deepest shade of crimson.

"We were eight years old, quit it!" He shouted. Dan was expecting Shun to say another remark, but instead, he was looking at the necklace in his hand, deep in thought.

Shun was thinking about the time they used to spend on earth and how fun it was. He remembered Alicia used to come with them as well, that made him think about Alice once more.

"How about you get the chance to see her first," Shun asked looking at Dan with serious eyes.

"You want to delay the mission? Why?" Dan asked, getting what his friend meant.

"Just a feeling, I'll tell you when I am sure. I need three nights, that's all," Shun said. Dan nodded agreeing, and then he turned to leave the roof.

"You are coming?" Dan asked. Shun shook his head.

"No, I'll stay to watch, you can go," he said. Dan shrugged and left.

Shun looked at the place he was sitting in. He noticed he was on the roof; it was certainly a long time since he last sat on the roof, he looked up at the sky, _you were right, Alicia, the sky is beautiful._

* * *

Runo and Alice entered Runo's room. Alice sat down on the bed while Runo took her PJ's out of her closet and entered the bathroom to change. Soon, Runo went out and at the same time the door was opened, revealing Miono and Julie, in their PJ's as well.

Julie looked at Alice, who was still wearing her gown and opened Runo's closet to find her something to wear. After minutes of looking she found a white night gown. Alice touched its fiber, she was not sure, but the girls urged her to go and try it on. She closed her eyes and said: dressayasa dress. Dust danced around her as she switched clothes. They looked at her with widened eyes.

"You GOT to teach me how to do that!" Julie squealed, Miono covered her ears and Alice giggled.

"Sure thing," she said.

"You have a bracelet too," Runo said looking at Alice's left hand that had the purple bracelet on it. Alice looked at her bracelet, and then looked at Runo.

"Julie has one too, how did you guys get it? I want one," Runo added.

"I had it since I was a little girl, I really don't know how I got it," Alice said. Runo sighed.

"I really wished you would tell me. It's something amazing you have it, I really feel like I should have one. Maybe because I want it so bad, yet I don't know why," Runo said.

"Well, from where I come from, there's a legend about those bracelets, but it's just an old saying" Alice said.

"Say it, I like stories," Julie said.

"It's said that those bracelets are the mark of the holders, people who have the power to end war and bring peace to the world," Alice said.

"Yay, I will bring peace to the world," Julie said, actually believing what she was hearing.

"Well, you ain't saving anything if you don't sleep," Miono said and dragged Julie out of Runo's room to go to theirs, muttering their goodnights.

Runo giggled at her friend's actions and closed the door behind her. She turned to the beds and said a spell. Two sleeping nets appeared, floating near the floor. She grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards one of the nets so she could sleep in. Alice, unwillingly, laid herself down on the net, once she did that, it started flying till it was near the ceiling.

"That's how witches sleep in here," Runo said and did the same. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

Alice, though, stayed up; no matter how much she tried she couldn't fall asleep. She sighed and used her magic to bring the net down. She jumped to the floor and walked to the balcony. She used her magic once more to climb up the roof and sit on it.

She breathed in the fresh air of the night, the wind was quite chilly, but she didn't care. She looked at the sky where some clouds flew across it, luckily for her, some stars were apparent. She moved a few strands of her hair away from her face. She closed her eyes and started singing a lullaby.

"Trasdae noki for mayo,

Sosn nota mayo,

Lamaneta sharenoforla,

Hdgrty oinoso onkaya.

Neara fo malakis resy,

Sho ma re foly,

Liaka maseeno reky,"* she sang.

* * *

Shun was almost asleep, when a voice singing waked him up. He looked towards the house to find out it was Alice singing. He gasped, yes she was singing, but she was singing a very familiar song, one he knew for a long time.

…

_The palace was dancing on the tones of the music played by the royal band. Everyone was dancing, even the king and queen. _

_Shun searched the ball room looking for his fiancée, she disappeared after their last dance. He sighed, he knew she hated going to those parties. He got out of the ball room and started looking for her in the garden for she liked walking in there at times. _

_"Shun, did you find her yet?" a voice asked from behind him. _

_"No, madam, not yet," he answered. _

_"I'm your mother, you don't have to call me, madam," Shiori said, he nodded, but she knew he would go and say it again to her. She let go of that and put her hand in her pocket then got out a heart-shaped necklace. _

_"Give it to her as we agreed, it'll be a great birthday present," his mom said giving him the necklace then left not before giving her son a wink._

_He held the necklace in his hand and took a deep breath before he started looking again._

…

_"Gotcha," Shun said as he appeared from behind a chimney on one of the roofs. _

_"It took you a while," Alicia said, not turning her face to look at the boy. She kept watching the sky. Shun came closer to her and sat down next to her, careful not to sit on her long white dress. _

_"Why is it when I always look for you, I find you here?" he asked looking at her, she looked at him with a sweet smile then turned back to the sky._

_"Because here, I feel closer to the sky. I can see its stars clearly," she said, Shun looked at her with confused looks._

_"Girls are weird," he stated._

_"No, boys just don't understand the beauty of the sky,'' she said. She felt two arms rap around her neck; she looked before her to see it was Shun, when he packed away, she felt a cold thing around her neck, she looked at it to see a golden heart-shaped necklace._

_She held it in her hand, she saw the Alicia flower drawing on it. She lightly, clicked it opened to find some words written on them:_

_'ternamsn leka reno,_

_Sho hdf jkl jaro,_

_Nenena rakade masaki oly,_

_Shra hska samaro icony,' **_

_She had tears in her eyes when she finished reading those words; she gave Shun a hug and cried lightly on his shoulder._

_"Happy birthday, Alicia. Now, you must return to your own party," he said. She wiped the tears away and nodded. She stood up, but Shun made no move to follow her._

_"You're coming?" she asked. He shook his head._

_"I think I'll sleep here for a bit, you won't mind, will you?" he said and laid himself down._

_"No, not at all. I might join you after my 13__th__ birthday party, they are making a big deal out of it, right?" she said the last sentence in an annoyed tone, but she returned to look at the sleeping Shun._

_"Since you're staying here alone, I would sing you something,_

_Trasdae noki for mayo,_

_Sosn nota mayo,_

_Lamaneta sharenoforla,_

_Hdgrty oinoso onkaya._

_Neara fo malakis resy,_

_Sho ma re foly,_

_Liaka maseeno reky," she sang. _

_Shun looked at her and gave her a smile. He then returned to sleep._

…

Shun's eyes widened. The two were singing the same song in a language only Voldons know how to talk in it. He looked at Alice again, who didn't seem to notice his existence, they both looked the same and knew the song that only Alicia knew, so that would mean one thing. They both were the same person.

"It's crazy, Shun. She died years ago, in front of your very eyes. How could this be possible?" a sweet famine voice spoke.

"Stop reading my mind, Sarity," he said to his fairy, who sighed and returned to her pearl.

_Am I really going crazy…or is she really Alicia?_

* * *

**That was a VERY long chapter, hope it made up for the late update. So, Shun thinks Alice and Alicia is the same person, I don't blame him, did you check out the names? Anyway, what do you think? Is he correct? You'll find out next time. The clothes he and Dan are wearing are the ones from Mechtanuim Surge.**

**Oh, almost forgot:**

***: "Oh bright moon,**

**Dear moon,**

**Watch over him **

**While he sleeps.**

**And when the time comes,**

**And the sun shines,**

**We will play,**

**So close your sleepy eyes,**

**And listen to what I say,"**

**I know it's weird and funny, but I was only seven when I wrote this lullaby, so don't say a thing.**

****: you will know the translation in the next chapter.**

**Tell me how it was and remember to R&R please =] **


	8. Hidden Secrets

**Yay, I and for along time, updated soon! Shocker, isn't it? I want to thank everyone who had reviewed my last chapter. Also huge thanks to all who added the story to their favorite and alert lists.**

**Review replies:**

**AliceXShunNotFabia: **thx a lot for reviewing and for what you said. I updated soon actually, hope it was soon enough for you. Hope you like this chapter.

**Who cares: **thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it. Hope this was soon enough to you, thx for what you said. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Alicefrombakugan: **actually, yes I wrote it, when I was a little girl. I'm glad you liked my silly lullaby, I write songs all the time, it's a way to express my feelings and I have been doing this for a long time, I put two of them in my two stories. I sing all the time at home, sometimes my family gets annoyed from me, lol. I saw it too, like the first thing I think about when I see the moon is Shun, they seem one you know. Yes, the five of them spent their childhood together, I'll talk bout that later in the story. I'm glad you liked Kia, she will play a big role in here, she'll *puts hand on mouth* spoiler much, sorry. I have no idea how did that come to me, I was planning the story out and found out it'll be something funny and sweet to add, to keep some humor in the story, it came out good. How Alicia 'died' will be revealed later on, don't think about how she came alive because she wasn't revived. That will get explained as well. Thx a lot for reviewing, hope you like this one.

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **sorry about that, I become a slow updater at times XP it's obvious to you, not to Shun, you guys know because you are the readers, it was mentioned in the story actually. It is time for Shun to know as well. O.O you liked the cliff hanger? Sorry about that, but I rarely hear it. Anyways, thx for reviewing, hope you enjoy this one.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **thx a lot for reviewing and I updated soon.

**Lol: **glad you liked it, thx for reviewing and hope you enjoy this one.

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **yes, he does. Thx for reviewing, hope you like this one.

**Flippy17: **sorry about the late updates, really. I was too busy with Nanny for seven, now that it's near the end, that I forgot about charmed. Hope it was sooner this time. Ya, adventure and romance, my favorite mixture. I'm glad you liked it, thx for reviewing, hope you like this one.

**Katzike123: **thx a lot for reviewing. We will see about that in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Colorfullife1993**: thank you so much! Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this one and BTW what happened to your bro?

**Fluffy cloud: **glad you do, lol. Hope you enjoy this one and thx for reviewing.

**Helios: **ya, it was long. Glad you found it nice, my chaps are always full with emotions. Hope you enjoy this one.

**MarshmellowsSleeping: **well, me too, lol. You only got to read to find out. Thx for reviewing and hope you enjoy this one.

**Drake0: **thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it. Hope this is soon enough for you. Please enjoy reading.

**Akiko Suzuki: **glad you liked my lullaby, I wrote it when I was a little girl, I was scared ppl won't like it. Thx for reviewing and hope you like this one.

**Ok, it took me about 45 minutes to write the review replies. Wow. Now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.**

* * *

**Charmed  
Chapter 8: Hidden Secrets. **

The 'open' sign was hung up on the café's door and another day started. Runo, Julie, Miono and Alice woke-up on the sound of the alarm clock. Miono, quickly, lifted the spell she put on the house the day before to allow the people to come in without getting fried.

Runo and Miono put on their clothes and went down stairs to work in the café. However, Julie and Alice stayed back for Julie wanted to solve Alice's 'fashion issues'. The orange-haired girl looked at the young lady before her, not knowing exactly what to expect. Her outfit was good for her, but she knew she had to fit in for those few days, so she sighed and waited for Julie to pick something for her.

Runo looked at her watch, annoyingly. Julie sure took a lot of time. When she was about to go upstairs to check on them; when the two girls descended down the stairs. Runo looked at Alice and so did the rest of the café. Alice was wearing a short, light blue shorts and a green top, her hair was flowing freely down her back, as a few bangs hit the sides of her face.

Runo looked at Alice. The clothes were tight, showing every little curve she had and Alice, apparently, wasn't comfortable wearing it. Runo smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
"Julie, did you have to make her wear this?" Runo asked. The said girl, eyed Runo, confused.

"Yes, are you positive I should wear this?" Alice agreed. Julie looked at her, hurt in her eyes.  
"Not that I didn't like it, it's just…from where I come from, even showing your ankle is a big thing," Alice added quickly, but then she got puzzled looks from all three girls.

"Where did you come from? The sixtieth century?" Miono asked. Alice gave it a thought then nodded.

"Well, based on Earth developments, yes," she said. They looked at her, as if she had grown two more heads, it took them some time to recover.

"Just, try it on. You are beautiful, why hide it then?" Julie urged and gave Alice a puppy dog face. She looked quite persuasive, so Alice sighed and gave in.

A white cat came behind the counter; she mewed to let the group notice her existence. Alice eyed the little strange creature. It was one she never saw before, even in her visits to Earth. When she tried to touch the cat's fur; the white cat backed away. She had a look of fear in her yellow eyes. Alice withdrew her hand. She wasn't surprised because of what happened, she knew her energy could disturb animals and creatures of every kind.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you. She wants to play with you, she's safe," Runo said to the little cat. Once the cat heard this, she came closer to Alice's hand and sat there. Alice started playing with her fur and held the kitten in her hands.

"You…you can talk to her?" Alice asked. Runo smiled a bit; she forgot it was strange. She nodded.

"That's amazing," Alice said, patting the cat on the back, lightly.

"No, it's weird," Miono stated. "Like this time when we were at the zoo and all the lions and tigers started talking to her, it was so strange," she added. Runo pouted a bit, but she knew Miono was right. Runo stood next to Alice and played with her kitty's fur as well.

Alice noticed a band around the cat's neck. It was silver in colour and had a yellow pearl on it, she eyed it closely.  
"Tety," she muttered, running her fingers on the silver band.

"That's the cat's name. How did you know?" Runo asked her, amazed.

"Lucky guess," she said and let go of the cat. The white pet sat down on the floor and started cleaning her fur with her tongue.

"I hate to interrupt you, but you have to start working guys," Mrs. Misaki said. The girls nodded.

Alice put on some roller skates and started moving from table to table, taking people's orders. It was hard to balance herself at first, but then it got a lot easier when she got used to it. She was talking to the people with a smile on her face and nearly every guy in the diner admired her. Runo looked at her and how she was really happy socializing with people once again.

"Do you think it's safe to keep her apparent to public?" Miono asked, worriedly. Runo nodded.

"We are keeping an eye on her. It's the best way to protect her and allow her to talk to people. Don't worry, everything would be okay," Runo assured.

After a while of working; Alice got tiered, so she let Julie cover for her, while she rested behind the counter. She grabbed a chair and sat on it, panting. Suddenly, she started hearing hissing sounds in her ears; she seemed to be the only one hearing. She, slowly, turned her head and her eyes turned a slight colour of red.

She looked at the new customers who had just walked in the diner. They were a young man with brown hair and another young man with navy black hair. Alice's heart started beating faster as she recognized them. The guy with the black hair looked in her direction and their eyes met. His topaz eyes caught hers, she quickly broke eye contact and put her face down.

…

Shun and Dan sat down in one of the booths. Opposite from each other. Shun started looking at Alice and Dan couldn't take his eyes off of Runo.

"Who are they? Runo, why didn't you tell us you have such cute neighbors?" asked Miono as she and Julie gazed at the two young men. Runo sighed.

"Because I don't. I've never seen them before," Runo said, boringly. It wasn't something she cared about.

"I will go and get their order," Miono announced and put a couple of strands behind her ear. Julie frowned.

"No, I will go get their order!" she said in a hushed angry voice. And a cat fight started.

"You already have a boyfriend, Julie!" Miono said while pulling Julie's hair.

"So?" Julie said and pulled Miono's hair.

"That's enough! I will go and get it. What's with you guys?" Runo asked, parting the two girls away from each other.

Julie and Miono did nothing but folding their arms and giving their backs to one another. Runo sighed, she couldn't believe her best friends were fighting over a guy. Well, two guys. She left them there and grabbed two menus and handed them to the young men.

Dan started looking at the menu, but Shun just through it on the table and asked for a hot drink. Runo stood for awhile; waiting for Dan to order. She looked at Shun, something about him bothered her. His sharp look was so familiar. She remembered the two Voldons she fought the other day. All she could see was one of them's eyes and they were green. She looked at the duo and none of them had green eyes, but she still seemed suspicious.

"So, you are out of town?" she asked. Dan looked at her.

"Ya, just arrived yesterday," he answered, happy Runo opened a conversation.

"Why did you come in here?" she asked again. Shun looked at her, slightly annoyed.

"Is this an interrogation?" he asked looking at her. She shook her head. Dan shot Shun a glare.

"Sorry kid, he gets annoyed fast," Dan said. Runo stared at him for some time.

"What did you call me?" she asked, eyeing him closely.

"Kid…" he said slowly. She considered the nick name for awhile.

"What? Does it remind you with anything?" He asked, hopefully. It was the nickname he used to call her with when they were younger.

"No, it's just odd," she said. Dan sweat dropped, she really did have the worst memory ever.

"Are you going to order today?" she asked. Dan took another look on his menu, he really could not decide what to choose.  
"How about I bring you a meal, on the house?" Runo offered. Dan nodded. When she was about to leave, something caught her eyes, it was Shun's necklace. Her first thought was about how weird is it for a guy to wear a necklace, then she remembered something. She remembered she had seen a necklace dangling from the neck of one of the Voldons before she passed out. She got suspicious.

She entered the kitchen and started preparing the order. The door to the kitchen was opened swiftly, startling her a bit. She looked at the door to find it was one of the guys, the one with brown hair.  
"You are not allowed to be here," she yelled, but he made no move to leave.

"My name is Dan and my friend's Shun. I was wondering, since we are new here, if you would show us around," Dan said. Before Runo could even respond, Miono and Julie were in the kitchen standing in front of him.

"Yes, we will LOVE to," Miono and Julie said in union. Dan looked at them and took a step back. He felt they could attack him any second.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Runo said to the girls and dragged them deeper into the kitchen.

"Don't you find it weird that we finished battling with two Voldons and suddenly those two came out of nowhere and, now, they are asking us out?" Runo asked. The two girls looked at each other.

"No," the stated simply. Runo sighed, _their minds are completely damaged! _The two girls then left Runo and went back to talk with Dan. Runo followed.

"Jerks," she muttered as she reached the group of three. Dan paid attention to the word.

"Excuse me, but…what does jerk means?" Dan asked. Runo looked at him weirdly, but answered the question.

"Stupid, idiot, unbearable," she said calmly.

Dan put a hand where his heart was. _Ouch!_  
"So, how about the date?" Dan asked, hope in his eyes.

"Sure, we'll go. But not today, we have so many things to do. We'll go tomorrow," Runo asked. Dan nodded and left the kitchen, happy he got what he wanted. Julie and Miono squealed.

"I'll only go to confirm what I think. We will take Alice with us, I can't risk leaving her alone," Runo said and the three of them returned to their jobs.

…

Dan sat on his chair with a thud. He was grinning from ear to ear. Nigity, though, was not that happy about it. She, afar from the other fairies, hated witches. Dan didn't care and just got her back to her pearl before anyone could spot her.

Shun sat in his chair and kept staring at Alice, who was avoiding any eye contact with him. He only had two nights left, so he better talk to her soon and he just knew when and where.

* * *

It was a cold night, gray clouds filled the sky, hiding the bright moon and the shining stars behind them. Alice once again made her way to the roof, for she couldn't sleep again.

She sat down on the cold floor, she hugged herself, but made no move to go back inside. A whit flake fell from the sky and landed on her nose, she looked at the sky and smiled. Soon, snow started falling heavily on the ground.

After so many years of living inside a volcano; Alice was sure happy to feel the coldness of the snow.

"You don't have to stay behind that chimney, you can come out," she said in a matter of fact tone. Shun's figure appeared from behind the chimney and stood in front of her. She looked at him with her red eyes, but soon the red glow disappeared.

"I'm impressed, how did you know?" Shun asked. She looked down at the floor, at his black shadow. His shadow was formed because of the presence of a lamppost near the roof.

"I can talk and control shadows," she explained after noticing the puzzled looks she was getting. He seemed convinced and sat down next to here.

"I'm not here to kill you," he stated. She looked at him. Her heart started beating fast, but she composed herself. Now that he's already here, she must be careful.

"I know," she said. And looked back at the falling snow.

"Why do you like sitting here?" he asked.

"Because, here, I feel closer to the sky. Sadly there aren't any stars tonight," she answered without thinking, she soon regretted it, but said nothing.

Shun's heart lit up a bit; it was something Alicia usually said.

"Why does Verona want you?" he asked, wanting to know the answer to his question. She looked him in the eye.

"She wants to discuss a plan to attack Valdolit, I am well known for my strategies in battles," she answered and looked away almost instantly.

Shun glanced at her, he wanted to believe she was lying, but nothing was saying so. He sighed and shifted his sitting position. His face showed discomfort.

"You don't seem comfortable," Alice stated, trying to hide the worry in her sound.

"It's nothing. It had been a while since I last sat here. I stopped sitting on the roof for it's not the same when your love isn't there," he explained.

"You have a beloved? That sounds strange. I thought that as an assassin, you don't have the ability to love," she said. Shun let a chuckle escape his mouth. "Or laugh," Alice added. Smiling.

"Actually, I had a fiancée, the princess. She's the reason why I didn't kill you," he said, his look turning into one of hurt and seriousness.

"I see. Is she back at the castle then?" Alice asked.

"No, she…she died, years ago," Shun said looking at the necklace.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to open old wounds," she said, looking down.

"This was the last reminder of her," he added and took it off to show it to Alice. Alice looked at the heart shaped necklace with sparkles in her eyes. She gently clicked it open and read what was written inside, aloud.

"Take this as a symbol of my love, my angel from above. We will stay with one another, now and forever," she said and closed the necklace and gave it back to Shun. He took it from her and gazed at it.

"It's lovely. Is it your family heir?" she asked. He nodded. "One gives his family heir to the girl he wishes to stay with for good, you really loved her then," she stated. He nodded once again.

"How did you read what was written in there? It is a foreign language from Valdolit," he asked. She looked uneasy after he asked the question.

"Well, I…umm…my parents insisted that I learn every language possible," she said, stuttering all the way. Shun didn't look convinced, but he continued asking his questions.

"Speaking of your parents, are they alive?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Shun was slightly disappointed; if she were Alicia then her parents must be dead.

"Why are you asking all those questions?" Alice asked.

"It's going to sound weird, but my fiancée and you, you two look the same," Shun answered.

"And you somehow think I am her, am I correct?" Alice pointed out.

"Are you?" Shun asked, seriousness in his voice. Alice stood up, balancing herself with her arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no princess," she answered and started twirling around herself in circles. Enjoying the coldness she didn't feel in a while. Shun looked at her and tried to believe, but he still felt the connection between Alice and him.

"Stop moving like that, you might fall," Shun said. Alice giggled, but didn't stop.

"Are you concerned about my safety? I'll be just fi-" she wasn't able to continue her sentence for her leg slipped and she fell off the roof, screaming.

"NO!" Shun shouted and looked to the ground trying to find her, with worry in his heart. She wasn't there.

Suddenly, laughing sounds were heard before him. He looked up to find Alice sitting on a tree branch, giggling. The tree was bending by it self, so he guessed she had controlled the tree's shadow to help herself.

"That wasn't funny," he stated, harshly.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to," she said.

"Just…can you please get back here?" he asked. His heart was still beating wildly. She nodded and the tree lowered its branch till it was near the edge of the roof.

Alice jumped and Shun caught her in his arms. They were in a position were Alice had her arms on both of Shun's shoulders and he was placing his arms around her waist. At that moment, their eyes were locked with one another. Both lost in the depths of the other's eyes. Alice tried to tear her eyes away from his, but she wasn't able to. His eyes had this hypnotizing affect and she was to stare at him for as long as he wished.

They stayed like that for an amount of time that wasn't known to either of them. Shun gazed at her chocolate eyes, his emotions were mixed at the time. He found himself leaning in, until he closed the space between their lips. His feeling, it was one he didn't feel in awhile. What surprised him much is that Alice responded during the kiss.

Alice felt lost during the kiss they shared; she missed the feeling of his lips over hers. She was enjoying every moment of it. Sadly, the moment lived short. As the realization of what she was doing, she parted quickly and turned her back to Shun, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers while gasping for air.

Shun was taken aback by that, he didn't know why she pulled away all of a sudden. But, then, he remembered it was wrong for him to kiss her in the first place. He wasn't even sure it was her; moreover, he was her so called assassin now. He hit his forehead mentally and then muttered his apologies to Alice. The girl didn't respond. He took it as a sign for him to leave, so he did leave her roof.

What they both didn't know, were the two pair of eyes watching the two. One belonged to a small fairy and the other belonged to a black-haired witch.

…

Shun went back to the house he and Dan stayed in. When he entered the living room, the light was turned on, revealing a very angry Dan. Shun tried to ignore him and go to his room, but the brown-haired boy stood in his way.

"Where have you been?" Dan asked angrily. "Do you know how it's like to wake up in the middle of the night and not find you in your room?" he added.

"Hello, mother," Shun said, sarcastically.

"He was with that stupid red-headed girl," Nigity said as she flew close to Dan's face. Shun turned the other way. He should have known Dan was going to send his fairy after him.

"Shun, I need to know what's so strange about the girl. I am your partner! I need some explanations, now," He said and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"It's her Dan, she's Alicia," Shun said. Dan had shocked look in his eyes.

"I noticed the similarities, but it's impossible. She died, Shun," Dan said in disbelieve.

"I don't know. What if she escaped?" Shun said, mostly to himself.

"What does your feeling tell you?" Dan asked.

"That it's one hundred percent her," Shun answered truthfully.

"Does she remember you? Anything?" Dan asked. Shun shook his head. "Then, your feeling might be wrong," Dan stated. Shun looked at him, then at the floor.

He and Alicia shared a bond; they can sense each other deeply. Even after her death he still felt she was there, but everyone said it was because he wanted to feel so, to let this mere hope enter his heart. Could it be happening again? _No, I am not mistaken._

"You have only one night left to prove it. If you didn't by tomorrow then, we have to complete the mission and return to Valdolit," Dan said. He started walking towards his room, when Shun stopped him.

"If she was Alicia, what will you do?" Shun asked. He was afraid Dan was going to carry on anyway.

"Nothing. She was my friend too, Shun," he answered and entered his room.

Shun sat down on a chair and glanced at the necklace. _I know it's you, I just know it. But, why would my father ask me to take your life? So many things are kept away from me, things I need to know. I wish for all this to end and for you to be by my side again. With every drop of my blood, I'll make sure that'll happen. _

…

Alice stood inside the hallway, leaning on its wall. Tears were running down her cheek, tears of sorrow and despair.

It felt so right, she was complete, but at the same time it was wrong. Confusing at is may seem, but, sadly, the truth. She stood there alone, sobbing. The crack in her heart was growing bigger by every passing second.

_What were you doing, Alice? You are supposed to draw him away from you, not closer to you. You have made a terrible mistake. _She told herself.

Her small little purple fairy came out from the pearl. Her expressions showed sadness.

"Why? Why didn't you tell him everything? He would have helped you and then everything was going to be fine," she asked her mistress. Alice wiped her tears and looked at her companion.

"Oh, Dimity. I wish it was that easy. But, _he _is too strong for Shun. Shun can never defeat _him._ Not when I am on _his _side. When time comes, I don't want Shun to hesitate. So, he must never know who I truly am," she said.

"He will know, sooner or later," Dimity said.

"Then, for the world's sake. Wish it'd be later," Alice said.

_I wish for us to be with one another too, but no matter what you do, that will never happen._ She thought, sensing what Shun had in mind.

* * *

**That shall explain lots of things. I know all of you would like to know how Alice 'died'; you have to wait a little bit longer. Hope you liked this chap.**

**Tell me how it was and remember to R&R please =] **


	9. The life we once had

**Ok, it's cool! I'm alive, you don't have to worry. I updated chapter eight in two weeks and this chapter after 3 months, talk about being a late updater -_-" I'm so sorry about this, but I only finished my exams a few days ago. Hope you like the Chappie^^**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.**

* * *

**Charmed  
Chapter 9: The life we once had.**

Alice laid in bed; tears were still falling from her eyes. She looked to her right to find Runo still sound asleep, after all it was the middle of the night. Dimity looked at her master concerned; she hated the fact that there was nothing she could do to make her happy.

Her encounter with Shun was just minutes ago, she was happy to see him, but her happiness didn't matter. Shun was always the suspicious type, and once he had something in mind; he would do anything to prove it. It worried her.

She put much effort in casting a spell strong enough to hide the affects of their bond all these years, but she knew he felt it at the times she had lost control. She wanted him to move on and forget about her, for sooner or later, he would have to. She was surprised enough to know he didn't.

Things were not like this before. She remembers times when everything and everyone lived in peace. There were a truce between the rivals, but it ended so soon. And…it was her fault.

…

_She looked through the opened space between the door and the wall. She made sure not to make any sound. Her parents were there, sitting on the throne. A man stood beside her father, she identified him as Shun's father. They were arguing with a woman that had a very long brown hair. _

_Their voices waked her up from her deep sleep; she left her room and walked in the direction of the voices to reach the throne room. She listened carefully to what they were saying. _

_"But, her existence was kept a secret from the public as agreed," he father spoke. She sensed the worry and fear in her father's tone. _

_"Yes, but word has spread that she lives in the castle. Everyone knows that the Darkus holder was found," Verona explained.  
"You must understand that if she wasn't to die, the truce shall end," _

_The queen started crying, how was she ever to do such thing to her daughter? Her father was feeling the same as his wife. The young Alice was horrified by the news. Why did that woman want her dead? What could she have done? She was only a nine year old girl. Silent tears fell from her eyes. _

_Marcus eyed Verona with his sharp look. He just didn't trust her.  
"Is that the truth…or are you looking to kill our heir. 'She is a young girl. She shouldn't be punished for what the ancients have done' weren't those your words?" he said. _

_"Time has changed now. If we don't follow orders, our people will rebel! Do you want that?" she half shouted._

_"I'd rather die than to kill an innocent girl," Marcus said just as loud. "We won't do it. You may do what ever you please," he continued gaining the coolness of his voice as he folded his arms in front of his chest. _

_"Very well, then. I have warned and because of your decision, the truce is no more. If you won't kill her, then we will," Verona said and disappeared inside a hidden gate. _

_Alice quickly put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from gasping as more tears fell down her face. She backed away from the door and started running in the corridor. _

…

_War started once more on the land that was once peaceful. All gates with the code of 98 were closed and only Voldons were able to open them. Many people from both sides lost their lives. Each time, the wizards moved closer and closer to the castle. With each passing day, her fear grew._

_Alice sat in the shade of a tree. She was hugging her legs; placing her head on her knees as her hair fell on the sides of her legs. Her fairy flew by her side, but she just wasn't able to cheer her mistress up. _

_Shun came closer to his fiancée; he couldn't bear to see her in such condition, but he too, didn't know what to do. He sat by her side and tried to read her mind; just so he would know the problem. He was surprised of what he knew. _

_"Hey! Don't you ever think that it's your fault! How can you think that, Alicia?" he said and placed a hand around her shoulders. She, slightly, looked up. _

_"They…they want to kill me, that's why the war started. So it's my fault," she answered, but stopped herself from crying in front of him. _

_"Even if that's their purpose, everyone in this castle is ready to risk his life to save you," Shun reassured. _

_"Then I must feel safe if you are the one protecting me," Alice said with a smile. Shun withdrew his arm and put it behind his head as he rested it on the tree. _

_"I didn't say I would protect you. I don't have time to rescue little girls," he taunted. _

_Alice puffed her cheeks a little and turned her back to him. But, after a few seconds, she started laughing and turned back to give Shun a hug. He was more than taken aback. After she broke apart, she looked at him, her smile back on her face._

_"Thank you," she muttered. Shun shrugged._

_"It was nothing," he said, and stood up. "I have to go now, see ya," waving goodbye, he left. _

…

"You always knew how to make me feel better," Alice said to herself. That raised the worry Dimity felt.

"Alice…" she said, but Alice didn't seem to hear her.

Abruptly, the crystal placed on Runo's table started to glow. Alice noticed it and quickly wiped her tears away and ordered the bed to descend. She looked at the crystal and it stopped glowing.

No face was apparent on the crystal, just fogy surroundings. She put a blank expression on her face.

"How are you, dear Alice?" the voice asked.

"I am fine, my Lord," she answered, trying not to show her fear and sorrow through her voice.

"Enjoying your little visit," The voice said once more. Alice nodded.  
"But, you must remember that I allowed you to see them again in one condition. He is not to know who you are, or I might forget about my promise,"

"He suspects, but I knew he would. I'm not doing anything to confirm his believes. Just as I promised,'' Alice said.

"I hope you are saying the truth, because if you are not…well, you know what'll happen," the voice threatened with a maniac voice.  
"I will talk to you again Alice. Remember, you have only a few days left," and with that the call ended.

Alice fell on the ground as a cold shiver went down her spine.

* * *

Shun, finally, laid himself down in his bed. His eyes were open, staring at the ceiling. He gave no care into changing his clothes; he was not feeling like to do anything, at that moment.

He stayed up, unable to sleep. He didn't know how Dan managed to after everything he had told him. The table lamp was on, providing some light in the dark room.

The window was opened and it was still snowing outside, yet he didn't shiver out of coldness for he never noticed. He was lost in thought. His expressions showed nothing, but confusion for it all what filled his heart right now.

He was an assassin, a knight, a fighter. He was a brave, fearless young man, but yet his heart ached every time he remembered her. Each one of his companions felt strange about the situation, some even dared to mock him for not forgetting her after all this time.

It was a childish love, they said. A man must not fall this hard for any woman, or she'll be the reason of his destruction. He had heard that a million times and for the million times he tried to follow their words, but he was never able to. It hurt. It hurt, not to know how to let a feeling disappear. He didn't even know if he wanted to let go, somehow, feeling the pain of their separation, feeling that rage and need for revenge kept him alive…Unlike her.

The day he lost her wasn't something he can forget. No matter how much he had wished for that.

…

_"Come on! Is that the best you could do?" Shun said as he swayed his sword in front of the knight's face. The tip of the sword was close to knight's face and as a reaction, he froze in place. Shun used this to disarm_ _his opponent, skillfully. _

_The knight fell on the floor, next to his colleagues who, too, lost to Shun. The king's knights looked at each other, embarrassed they had lost to a fourteen year old. _

_"If the wizards were as strong as he is, we would have lost the war, already," one of the knights joked. The others laughed with him. They, afterwards, left the courtyard to go and continue their own training. Shun put his sword down and stretched a bit, tired of 'playing' with the knights. _

_Shun felt a hand pressing on his shoulder, as if using it for support. He looked to his side to find Dan putting his other hand on his knee while gasping for air. Shun raised his eyebrow at his friend. _

_"Dan! What's wrong?" Shun asked. Dan looked up and took a deep breath then took hold of both of Shun's shoulders and started shaking him while yelling ''She's back!'' over and over. Shun grabbed Dan's hand and threw him on the ground. Dan hit it with a thud. _

_"What is your problem? And, who came back?" Shun asked while dusting his left arm with his right hand. Dan recovered quickly from the fall and stood back up on his feet._

_"I don't know…her name starts with an 'A' and rhymes with 'Alicia'," he said, putting a hand around his chin in a thinking way. Shun looked at him wide eyed. _

_The war that started in the outskirts of the capital city of Valdolit, spread, and the fighting armies were moving deeper and deeper inside the city. And one day, hundreds of wizards were able to break through the castle's gates. _

_It was a blood bath with all what the word had in meaning. People were thrown on the ground, bruised badly and bleeding nearly to death. Everyone was trying his best to stop the intruders from entering the royal wing. But, sadly, they were not able to stop them all. _

_The royal family was murdered for wanting to protect their daughter. But, the young princess was able to run away through a secret passage inside the castle. It had been almost a year since the incident and Shun hadn't seen his fiancée in a long time. Her whereabouts were not known. The knights had to look for her. Shun nearly lost hope. _

_"Are you speaking the truth or are you playing games on me? Where is she?" Shun asked and it was his turn to shake Dan for him to get his answers. _

_"She…is…" Dan was not able to complete because of the dizziness he felt. _

_"Here," a sweet voice from behind Shun asked. Shun slowly turned around, scared that it was his ears deceiving him. But when he turned around, it wasn't a dream. It was truly happening and she was right in front of him, clad in a light green gown. _

_Shun stood there for a good minute or two staring at her. How he missed seeing that caring smile forming on her face! He then, at the realization of his doing, cleared his throat and extended a hand for her to shake. She took his hand in hers._

_"Is that all the welcoming I get? Didn't you miss me… as I missed you?" she asked in a teasing way, but blushed at her last sentence and put her head down. Shun smirked._

_"Why should I miss you? Did you even left? I never noticed," he taunted. Alice raised her face as the blush covering it disappeared. _

_"You are still the same! You haven't learnt how to act like a true gentleman," she said. _

_"Alicia, you were away for a year, not for a whole century!" Dan mocked and started laughing. He got a punch in the stomach by an angry Shun. _

_"No, Dan. It's just my fault that I came to see him before mother and father," she said, addressing Shun's parents. She turned around to leave, but a hand around her wrist, stopped her. She turned around to look at the owner of the hand. _

_"I was joking. I did miss you. Please, don't go," Shun asked in a caring tone. Alice smiled at him and gave him a hug which he returned. _

_Dan started laughing at the scene, that earned him another punch in the stomach, which he took as a cue for him to leave. _

_Shun and Alicia took a walk in the garden, afterwards. They kept talking and talking, catching up on what they have missed. They came to sit on the edge of the fountain, present in the middle of the garden, after a while of walking. _

_"Where have you been all this time?" Shun asked as she laid her head on his lap. _

_"Well, my mother and I agreed on a hideout for me, in case they were ever to enter the castle. I wasn't to leave, but to wait for the knights to find me. I used my fake name as well so the family I stayed with won't know who I am," she explained. "I am glad I came back to where I belong, by your side," she said as a trace of pink crossed her cheeks. _

_"Yes, me too," Shun said and the two started leaning in. Their lips were about to touch when an 'Awwwwwww!' was heard. Shun recognized it as his mother's. They quickly broke apart and Shun gave his mother a glare. _

_"Don't glare at me like that, darling, I couldn't help it," she said and went to sit next to her future daughter in law. "I really missed you, my child," she said and hugged her. Alicia hugged back. _

_"Did you let her rest, Shun? It's getting dark and she didn't get the time to rest," Seera said_ _and winked at Shun. Shun scratched his head. _

_"She's right. You better go and rest and I'll see you later," Shun said and the two stood up. _

_"Then, I shall go to my chamber. Goodnight, Shun, everyone," she said and bowed politely. She gracefully made her way to her old chambers. The knights had told her that her room was set and repaired for her. _

_"You need to learn how to be a gentleman. You should have bought her flowers in the least," Seera said and pointed to the rose's garden behind them. She smiled and left with Shun's mother to set a welcoming party._

_Shun looked at the roses and sighed. He went to the garden and started to pick roses of every colour. He held them in his hand and kept glancing at them for some time, debating whether to give it to Alicia now, or to wait till the morning. He took a deep breath and decided to just give it to her now. _

_He walked down the courtyard, trying to pick up a phrase to say to Alicia as he gives her the roses. He didn't find anything suiting and just decided to improvise when he gets there. _

_"We need more water over here!" a sound said from a distance. _

_"The fire is spreading! We need more water!" another one said. The flowers fell from Shun's hand as he started running to where the voices were. _

_When he reached the palace, the view was horrifying! Flames in the colours of orange and red were burning the wings of the palace. The burnt wood was falling down. Men struggled to keep the fire under control, no matter how much water they got, it was not enough. Shun grabbed hold of a man's collar. _

_"What's happening in here?" he screamed in the man's face._

_"The royal wing is on fire! Someone burnt the whole place, sir. They say that the princess…is still there, sir," As Shun heard those words, he froze. He let go of the man._

_"GO! Go bring more water, hurry!" he said and the man followed the orders. _

_Shun looked at the palace. His mind was telling him to move, to help save the one he loves, but his body didn't obey. He stood there, unable to move, while people ran around him, rapidly. Sounds of the sizzling fire, screams of the people and splashes of the water mixed themselves in his ear giving him no time to concentrate and think of something._

_He stood, in the middle of that mess. He felt helpless and useless. His heart was beating wildly, as worry and fear took over his feelings. He looked at his hands, why wasn't he moving? Why was not he helping? Why? He didn't know. _

_After hours, the fire was finally put off. The remains of the walls were now black in colour. Shun waited for the rescue team to search for survivors. A part of him, doubted it. The group of men got out of the falling building, but no one was with them. Not even one person. One of them came closer to Shun and put a hand on his shoulder. He showed him a golden, heart-shaped necklace. _

_"This is the only thing we have found," he said. Shun took it from him as tears started falling from his eyes. He fell to his knees. _

_ "Alicia!" he cried._

_After a while, the attackers were identified as wizards. From that moment forward, Shun sworn to burry them with his own hands. _

…

Shun quickly shook his head. He didn't know why he was remembering her death while she was alive. Or at least, he hoped so.

"Shun? Are you alright?" Sarity asked him as she flew close to his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just, thinking," he said.

"It looks like you were thinking about an unpleasant memory," she stated and pointed to his face.

Shun touched his cheeks with his right hand. They became, slightly, wet. He had been crying, yet he hadn't even noticed. He wiped them away and hid the hurt he felt behind a cold tone.

"I'm just fine!" he repeated. Sarity sighed and returned to her pearl, still worried about her master.

_Alicia, if it was really you, then…please just tell me. For tomorrow is my last chance to know._

* * *

**That how she 'died', how she survived is another story. I hope you guys liked it. I will do my best to update soon as I have more time now. **

**R&R**

**P.S: go to my profile and read 'my upcoming stories' section then go check out the pole I set there. Vote for which story should I write first?**


	10. The Blue Assassin's Plan

**Hey you guys! Two weeks since my last update, not that bad, right? I am really sorry, but I was busy with the results and all, the graduation party my parents held for me, and you know. I will try to update sooner next time. **

**Review replies:**

**Super freak: **so sorry about the late update and thank you for both of your reviews. You really made me go to the computer and type. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for your comment, it was really sweet. I hope this update was faster than the last one, lol. This chapter is dedicated to you for you stayed with me all this time and, somehow, forced me to update^^

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **I won't say a thing, read to find out. Thx a lot for reviewing^^

**Lol: **glad you liked it, thx for reviewing and hope you'll enjoy this one.

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **Glad you liked it and thx a lot for reviewing. Hope you'll enjoy this one^^

**Colorfullife1993**: thank you so much! Glad you liked it, hope you'll enjoy this one, hope you're doing fine without Jack *smirks*

**Fluffy cloud: **Yes, he was and he is creepy. Glad you liked it; hope you'll enjoy this one.

**Helios: **ya, it was long. Glad you found it nice; my chaps are always full with emotions. Hope you enjoy this one. And I am really sorry for the late update. Lol! Hope you'd enjoy your trip.

**MarshmellowsSleeping: **I am so glad you liked them. Yup, that's how she died, pretty harsh. What are your questions? Not that I'll answer or anything, but I do wanna know, lol. Being patient is always good. Thx a lot for reviewing.

**xxFadedscars97xx: **thx so mush for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it and hope this is soon enough for you. Thx for the complement, it was really sweet. Well, we all hope she would. Hope you'll enjoy this one^^

**Akiko Suzuki:** I'm so glad you liked it. I'm happy that I'm back as well; hope I updated soon this time, lol. Hope you'll enjoy this one.

**InnocentDiamond: **yes, the fire was terrible, you just have to wait and see. Thx for reviewing and hope you'll enjoy this chapter^^

**RockyBlue DanXRuno: **I'm so glad you like the story, hope this was soon enough. Thx for reviewing and hope you'll enjoy this one^^

**Jstanwix: **I'm glad you liked it, thx a lot for reviewing^^

**Luke:** I'm glad you liked it, thx a lot for reviewing^^

**Tenshi Haneno:** I'm glad you liked it and thx for your suggestion^^ thx a lot for reviewing.

**Who Cares:** Jazzgirl123 is one of my fav authors too. I wish I was in control of bakugan, the show would have been the way I wanted it; lots of romance and little action. Thx a lot for reviewing^^

**ShiningSunrise:** I'm glad you liked it, thx a lot for reviewing^^

**Drake0: **ya chapter 8 was romantic; I enjoyed writing it XD glad you liked it. Thx a lot for reviewing^^

**Katzike123: **yup, 'he' is the Dark Lord. The kissing part was cute and sad at the same time, lol. Thx a lot for reviewing^^

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **Thx a lot for the compliment. Hope you got to read chapter 9, thx a lot for reviewing^^

**Ok, so on with the story^^**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.**

* * *

**Charmed  
Chapter 10: The Blue Assassin's Plan. **

The young blonde walked inside the base with the small green lizard resting on his right shoulder. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants. They were not form fitting, but were a bit loose around his figure. His attire was completed with high black boots, a sword on his belt and a blue cloak. The hood of the cloak though, wasn't covering the face of its owner as the wind was blowing a few strands of his short golden hair.

Marucho has just returned from another mission, successfully completing it. He wasn't the strongest or the fastest, but he always found a way to do missions, sometimes without even breaking a sweat for he had the help of some creatures that aid him in his tasks.

The base seemed quieter than he remembered, normally his friend, Dan, would come up to him and through him in the air and his other friend, Shun, would come rescue him from Dan, but they didn't seem to be around, that day. _Perhaps, they are at a new mission? _He thought and walked upstairs to his room.

"I can't believe we're finally home," a small blue fairy said as she stretched her arms and breathed in the fresh air outside of her little pearl. Her hair was put into two Chinese like buns with two ponytails coming down from them. Each one of them resting on one of her shoulders. She wore a short dress that reached her knees, it was sky blue at the top, but it changed colour into shades of blue and indigo as it moved down the dress till it reach it deepest blue at the bottom.

"Got that one right, Melanie," He said as he threw himself on the bed.

A yawn escaped the little fairy's mouth, helping her master for the past week was sure tough. She took a deep breath then flew back inside her pearl that rested onto the silver bracelet her master wore.

Not much after that, a knock was heard on the door. Marucho looked up from his bed and gave permission to the entrance of the knocker. The door was opened to reveal, Kia, standing at the doorway. He, quickly, stood up and saluted the general. Kia did the same and they stopped after mere seconds.

"Congratulations on the success of your mission, Marucho. I am so glad you're back," she said with a smile. Marucho scratched the back of his head with his right hand, to say it was nothing much.

"Would you like me to give you a report of the mission?" Marucho asked. Kia shook her head, in a 'no' gesture.

"His majesty wants you to give it to him, directly. I don't know why, but he said he needed to see you at once," Kia said.

Marucho nodded. It was not strange for Marucho's ears to hear this; after all, he was one of the few people the king enjoyed talking to. The king, usually, would open up to him about the problems and situations he would face and Marucho would always advise him. To the king, Marucho was never judged by his size nor his age, but by the wisdom he held in his brain.

…

Marucho and Kia walked towards the throne room, both eager to know what was up. The guard at the gate greeted them and opened the huge golden gate for them to enter. The guard walked in front of the two, holding his spear, and knelt down in front of the king. So did Marucho and Kia.

"My lord, the blue assassin and the general have arrived," he informed.

"Thank you, you may now dismiss," the king said as he stood up from his throne. The guard bowed and left.

The king had a solemn look in his eyes, one that hid the sorrow, pain and despair he truly felt, as he paced around the room, putting his arms behind his back. Marucho looked at him, concerned.

"Your majesty, is there anything of the matter?" Marucho, finally, voiced his question. The king looked at him, then at Kia.

"Yes, unfortunately, there's. It's highly confidential," he answered, still looking at Kia. She took his glances as a cue for her to leave; she felt it was something the king didn't wanted her to hear.

"If you'd excuse me, your majesty," Kia said and bowed. She, though, couldn't shake the curiosity she felt. She was about to leave when the king's voice stopped her.

"I apologize. I didn't mean for you to leave, in fact I would need your help as well," The king said. She nodded; she was now more than eager to hear what he had to say.

The king sat on one of the chairs placed near the window; the two followed his actions and seated themselves on the other two chairs. Marucho looked at the king, his face showed hurt and regret. The worry raised itself in his heart.

"I have done terrible things as far as I could remember. But nothing could be compared to what I am about to ask you to do," he paused for a second and then continued, looking at them in the eye. "You know that the former king of Valdolit was a dear friend of mine. Before he died, he had asked me two things; one was to rule the country after him and the other was to take care of his daughter. The former princess of Valdolit," he paused once more and shifted his eyes to the window.

"I have been trying ever since to be a fine king for Valdolit, I have faced some troubles, but things are better now. It's the second request that keeps me up at night. For some reason, I was never able to complete it," He continued.

"But, the princess was killed in that fire by wizards. It wasn't your fault," Kia said. She watched how regret and sorrow filled his being. She looked at him, confused.

"It wasn't wizards that killed her; I had to say that to my son. It…It was a plan of mine to kill the child in order to stop the blood-sucking war. Sadly, it didn't solve any of that matter," he said and looked at the ground, ashamed by every word he said.

Kia wanted to comment on the king's confession, but was interrupted by his words.  
"But, the girl lives. We have learnt that a while ago and we have no idea how she had survived,"

"We?" Marucho exclaimed.

"We, as in Marcus and I," a feminine voice spoke from behind them. The duo, Marucho and Kia, turned around to find Seera standing before them. She walked towards them with her dark purple dress being dragged behind her on the floor. She stood behind Marcus's chair and looked at the two before her.

"Shun and Dan were sent to kill her once more, but she was introduced to them as an anonymous target so Shun wouldn't know," she picked up the speech from where Marcus had stopped. "A team of wizards was sent to protect her. Marucho; Runo and Julie were members of that team," She said and glanced at Marucho. Kia looked at him as if asking who the two girls were.

"They are friends of ours. We haven't seen them in about ten years; we were children when the truce ended. Contacts between us have stopped ever since; we had to, or Verona was to know that their families were our allies," He answered her unspoken question. Kia nodded to say she understood.

"They had a fight, but none was hurt," She paused a bit then continued, "I was watching the two, to make sure that the job was completed, but shun…he-" she was cut off shortly.

"He didn't do the mission, now did he?" Marucho half asked, half stated in a matter of facility. Seera nodded.

"He knew it was her…he felt it, right?" He spoke facts again. The king looked at the two sitting before him.

"Now, to my request…" he trailed off, making the two pay attention to him, "I don't know what to do now, and I ran out of ideas. Shun always listens to you, you are his best friend. I beg of you Marucho, you must convince him to continue the mission," He said. Marucho's eyes widened; how was he to convince him to kill his fiancée?

"Why didn't you send Marucho in the first place? Why send Shun?" Kia asked while folding her arms in front of her chest, not in a way that sensed disapproval or annoyance, but in a casual way.

"I thought of it, but it wouldn't have worked anyway," He said. Kia raised an eyebrow at him, signifying him to explain his statement. Marucho did that for him.

"Shun and Alicia were betrothed since birth by a magical bond. The bond is not only created to make sure the two were to marry, but to protect them both from harm. People, who are not Shun, will not be able to get passed the magical powers of the bond, so Shun is the only one who can harm her," He said. Kia looked at him, blinking in confusion; she didn't quite get what Marucho had said.

"Meaning that Alicia can't be harmed unless it was Shun who does it," Marucho explained. Kia's mouth opened in an oval shape, while letting out a simple 'oh'.

"Would you help me, Marucho?" Marcus asked, almost pleaded.

"It will not be easy your majesty. I know why do you want her dead, but…Shun; he simply won't agree," Marucho answered, while pushing his red glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kia looked at Marucho, with the words 'I know why you want her dead' repeating in her head over and over. Why would someone want his future daughter in law, dead? She never knew. The situation was rather bizarre to one's ears, but, strangely enough, she didn't find it weird at all. It seemed familiar, yet she didn't know in what way exactly. She sensed that the king didn't want to do it nor did Marucho or Seera, but she felt that it was, somehow, a burden of some sort, one they all carried. She gritted her teeth in anger; she couldn't believe they were looking for a way to kill her and not save her.

Marucho felt Kia's tensed body and curled up fists. He looked at her in confusion; he didn't get why she was enraged, after all, she loved Shun and reason says she should be happy they were trying to kill his fiancée. He put a hand on her right fist in order to calm her down. She looked at him and breathed in, then nodded her head to say she had calmed down. He let go of her hand, then turned to look at the king.

"Your majesty, we may be able to complete it ourselves," Marucho said. The three eyed him, closely, as if asking him to continue, still not believing he found a way. He nodded his head and repositioned his glasses and continued to speak, "The bond protects Alicia when it senses that the attacker is not Shun, but what if…just a theory, if the weapon used had Shun's DNA on it, the attacker could be identified as Shun, for the weapon is carrying Shun's genetic form on it," he finished explaining and waited for their response.

Marcus looked at the young boy with widened eyes and his mouth was opened a bit. He, simply, didn't get a word from what he had said. He was the king, but he wasn't that smart when it came to science, science to him was in weapons and strategies. Seera and Kia, though, gave much thought to what Marucho suggested. If his theory was to work, then, they may be able to do something. After a good minute or so, they nodded, agreeing on Marucho's plan. Marucho smiled at them, but at the same time, he felt horrible that he was about to betray his friend.

"How we'll you get Shun's DNA?" Seera asked.

"Leave that to me," Marucho said and stood up. Kia and Marcus followed his actions.

"Very well, then. When you come back, you'll find a gate opened here, in the throne room. Don't be late," She said. She raised her hand to where a blue gate lied and said 'katarka, code 98' and the blue glow of the gate increased. Marucho nodded.

* * *

"What are we looking for exactly?" Kia asked as she opened another wooden drawer and started looking in it.

"For anything that could have Shun's DNA on it, a shirt or a comb for example," He said. Kia nodded.

Marucho looked at her. She was searching through one of the drawers that contained Shun's clothes. That look on her face; it confused him. It somehow contained hurt, care and sorrow all together, feelings that shouldn't be mixed. Looking closely at her eyes, he noticed a few tears dangling from the edge of her eye as if refusing to escape. Every few seconds, she would blink, wiping those stubborn tears away, trying but failing, to not show her deep sadness.

"Are you alright, Kia?" Marucho asked. Kia jumped a bit and looked at him, surprised that he asked that question.

"Y-yes, Marucho, I'm perfectly fine," she said and shot a fake smile in his direction. After mere seconds, she turned her face away from his and returned to the task in hand.

Marucho didn't look quite convinced, he knew she was hiding something, identifying that something was an impossible task at that moment. He sighed and continued to look inside Shun's closet. Abruptly, he stopped and looked back at Kia, who was deep in thought.

"Why do you love Shun, Kia?" He asked. Kia looked at him and forced herself to let go of her previous thoughts as she stared at Marucho, not quite understanding the question.  
"I mean, how come an immortal such as yourself fell for a mortal like Shun?" He explained, sensing her lack of understanding. She turned her head away.

"Not from your business, Marucho," she answered, coldly. Marucho gazed at her a bit, not understanding the sudden harshness in her voice. He let go of the question, not wanting to get into her personal matters any further.

…

"This is boring," stated Melanie while sitting on the windowsill. She was looking at the tired duo that had been looking for the required DNA sample, sadly it was never found, not even in the space of the two hours they had spent in the room.

The once clean room was turned upside down in the hope of finding anything that could help them. Some shirts were on the floor while a black pair of pants rested on the bed. The sheets were now on the floor and the weapons Shun stored in his closet was put in a pile near the window.

"This is impossible! Not even one thing out of place, no dirty shirts, no hair on the comb, no nothing," Marucho said in disbelieve while sitting down on the floor.

"Shun is either not a guy or he's one that's very tidy," Kia said, panting.

When they were on the ground, one of the palace's maids entered the room. She was holding a broom and a gray bucket of water. A cloth was put in the bucket, half dipped in the water and the other half rested on the ledge of the metallic container. She looked at the two, then at the room, only for a frown to appear on her face. A vein popped up in the area between her eyebrows as she placed the broom aside to lean on the wall next to her and put her hands on her hip. Her eyes where filled with flames as anger washed over her being.

Kia and Marucho quickly stood up and shot apologetic looks in her direction. Kia bowed and voiced her apology, but the maid didn't seem to calm down.

"Do you know how many hours I spent cleaning his highness's room? Hours and hours! Why did you do that, sires?" she said, angrily, trying to maintain her manners and stay polite in front of her masters, but failing miserably.

"I am so sorry; it was not our intention to ruin your work. We were looking for something," Kia said. The maid was about to say something, but was interrupted by Marucho.

"Are you the one who's responsible of cleaning this room?" He asked, this glint of an idea sparkling in his eyes. The young lady nodded. "When was the last time you cleaned it?" he asked once more.

"Shortly after his highness left," she answered. Marucho smirked.

"We need some of the prince's clothes," Marucho stated. The maid blinked in confusion, but nodded her head. Kia looked at Marucho, and then smiled knowing what Marucho had in mind.

* * *

After several hours of snowing during the night, the city of Wardington was clad in pure white attire. Gray clouds floated in the sky close to each other, hiding the sun rays behind its cotton like matter. The trees were covered in snow as well, and some snow piles would fall occasionally from the tips of the pine trees. Birds stopped singing and animals returned to their safe homes, hoping to feel a little bit warm instead of the cold chills that travelled through their bodies.

The streets were empty as well. The once busy street was now only occupied by the little children, who found joy in throwing snow balls at each other. A few of them chose to make snowmen, using carrots as their noses and small rocks for the eyes and sometimes even covering them with their hat or scarf to 'keep them warm'.

Runo looked outside of the window of the café. She sighed. It was one of relief. She was happy snow chose to fall down at that particular night, now customers would not be able to come and they might as well have a day off to go play outside. She liked the fact that she wouldn't have to go on that 'date' with Dan and his friend. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen them before.

She walked to where her other two friends were. The two girls sat lazily on one of the tables, with Julie moving an empty glass of water back and forth, feeling bored. Runo wanted to laugh at the sight, but refrained on doing so. It seems the cold weather had, even, affected the hyper active girls. She smiled.

She dragged a chair and sat on it, and placed her chin on the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the clean table. She looked at Alice and her eyes changed emotions into ones of worry and concern. The said redhead was wiping the surface of the counter, which was already shining, with a blank expression on her face. She was in a different world; Runo didn't believe she was even awake.

Runo stood up and walked to Alice's side. She put her hand on her shoulder, Runo expected her to jump in surprise, but Alice kept on wiping, not feeling Runo's hand pressing lightly on her shoulder. Runo's worry was raised. She shook the girl in order to wake her up from her daydream. Alice finally took notice of Runo's presence. She looked a bit startled, but composed herself shortly after. She looked at Runo and smiled.

Now that Runo was close enough, she saw the slight redness in Alice's eyes and that dry trail across her face, the one tears leave behind after they fall. She looked at the girl seriously; as if asking her to leave that fake smile she plastered and that mask she hid her true feelings behind. Alice's smile dropped into a sad line as she put her head down, not wanting to look at Runo's eyes that drilled through her. Runo always had that effect on her.

"What's wrong?" Runo asked. At first she wanted to ask 'are you okay?' but it was more than obvious that the redhead was not. Alice shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just…there are many things on my mind right now," she answered, but that fine line she formed with her mouth never lit up in a smile, not even a small one.

"You know, I am not only your protector, I can be your friend too if you want," Runo said and smiled at the girl. Expressions of shock and joy appeared on Alice's face. She smiled a true genuine one.

"I would love to," she said. Runo looked at her, demanding in the name of their friendship to know the thoughts that haunted Alice's head. Alice sighed and tried thinking of an escape and just said the very few words that came to her. "I miss someone, dearly," she said. It wasn't a complete truth, but a part of it in the least.

As Julie and Miono heard this, they both joined the duo, moved by curiosity.

"Is it a guy?" Julie asked with stars in her eyes.

"Is he cute?" Miono followed Julie's words. Alice blinked in confusion, why assuming that it was a guy? That was until she felt her cheeks, which were a bit warm. She blushed a deeper shade of red at this.

"AWWWW, she's blushing! He is a guy!" Julie said, more like squealed. Runo rolled her eyes, but giggled afterwards.

"What's his name? Where is he?" Miono asked.

"I won't tell and…I wish he would go home soon," Alice said. The three girls were confused. Alice noticed this and moved her hands in front of her. "I mean, so I would see him again," she said, sweat-dropping. The girls nodded and Alice sighed. She feared they would suspect for she started saying contrasting statements.

"I hope you would reunite with him soon," a male voice said, with slight bitterness. The three girls looked behind them to find Shun and Dan. Shun was the one who voiced that wish.

Alice froze; she quickly put her head down. Seeing him was the last thing she wanted. Runo noticed her stiffens. Runo, too, didn't like it that they were here. The girls walked towards the two guys.

"Sorry guys, you have to wait. Snow is covering the ground, we won't be able to tour you around," Runo said with a grin crossing her features. At that moment, she couldn't be happier.

The moment lived short.

"It's ok; we can still have the date here. The point is going out with you," Dan said with a mischievous grin. Shun slapped his forehead with the balm of his hand. Julie and Miono squealed while Runo rolled her eyes, taking no interest into Dan's statement.

"Very well, then. Let's sit down," Runo said and she, Miono Dan sat to one of the tables that were close to the door. Julie left to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone.

Miono and Dan sat next to each other, much to Dan's dismay. Runo sat opposite from the two.

Shun and Alice stood in the middle of the café in awkward silence. Alice kept her gaze fixed to the ground and Shun's was fixed on her. She felt his glances, it made her more nervous. Why was this to happen now? She even started regretting asking _him_ for this visit.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Came Shun's voice again. Alice wanted to say no, but that would only make things worse. She nodded and moved with him to a table put in the farthest corner of the diner. He wanted privacy.

They sat down, opposite from each other. Shun hated the fact that Alice was still not facing him. It added to the pressure he felt. What if he could not prove it? He shook his head. He must not let the negative thoughts sneak into him.

Alice was shaking, slightly. She tried to stop the fear and worry she felt, if _he_ was ever to know…the fate that awaits her friend would be horrible. She was not to let Shun or anyone else find out, she wouldn't bear it. She summoned every bit of courage she held within herself and raised her head. She stopped trembling and looked at Shun with a smile on her face, taking Shun by surprise.

"I-I want to apologize about yesterday. I'm sorry," he said, still a little shocked. Alice shook her head to say it was okay.

"It's fine," she said. Shun looked at her for a moment, then continued, with a serious look in his eyes.

"Why are you really going to Verona?" Shun asked.

"But, I already told you I-" he cut her off.

"You lied. If it was true I was to be informed of such a serious thing," he said. Alice looked to her right, avoiding his gaze. What was she to say now?

"I-I…honestly, I don't know why," she said, looking at him again.

"Why did you say that, then?" Shun asked.

"To see if you were true about not killing people," Alice said and smiled once more. She giggled shortly after seeing the weird look Shun had. He frowned a bit and turned away.

Alice stopped and put her left arm on the table, using it for support. Her wrist didn't have the bracelet as she hid it with a spell. If Shun was to see it, then he was to know right away. She was deep in thought that she didn't 'wake up' until she felt Shun's hand engulfing hers. She jumped a bit, and looked at him, confused by his actions.

"I want to ask you something and I need the true answer. It's a matter of life and death…Who are you?" he asked, every word dripping with seriousness.

Alice felt her heart beat faster and her breathing became harder. Now she made sure; he knew, but he just wanted to hear it from her. What is she to do now?

* * *

**:P remember when I said I updated in two weeks, well I started writing the chapter so I would update last week, but I had so many other things to do and I took my time to write this chapter with every little detail. Most of them in the least so this won't turn into a boring and really long chapter. Sorry about that XD, it's really long huh?  
so, how was the chappie? Marucho finally appeared. I'll try to update soon. **

**Tell me how it was and remember to R&R please =] **


	11. Secrets Exposed

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update…again. Seriously I have an issue -_-'' Thx for sticking with me all this time :) Without more interruptions, let's get to business.**

**Review replies: so sorry you guys won't be able to put any in here! BUT I thank you all for reviewing, I can't say put them cause I barely had time to write XD**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.**

* * *

**Charmed  
Chapter 11: Secrets exposed.**

"Who are you?" Shun asked his question again as he heard no reply. Alice kept silent, frozen with fear and surprise. "Answer me," he demanded.

Alice's heart couldn't have possibly beaten any faster; she held her left hand close to her chest, to where her heart was and opened her mouth to answer, only for the words to come out slightly unclear due to her nervousness. "Y-You…kn…ow who I-I am, I am your-r target," Alice answered stuttering all the way. She was trying to keep herself collected but she couldn't. Shun's expressions darkened even more.

He was about to say something when Julie reached their table, in her hands was a tray that had six glasses of hot chocolate. The vapor was coming out from the glasses, signaling it was really hot, which was what they needed in that kind of weather. Shun calmed down a bit, but his eyes still contained anger. If he hadn't calmed down a bit, Julie might have noticed something was wrong and he wouldn't need more pressure to deal with.

"Well, here you go! Drinks for the both of you," Julie said in her cheerful tone while putting the drinks in front of him and Alice.

Julie looked at Alice who was now looking at her lap. The said girl was breathing heavily and was clutching to her shirt. Alice did look afraid of something which worried Julie a bit. Julie looked at Shun, his eyes were glaring at Alice and she must say he looked angry and somewhat hurt. When Shun caught her glancing at him, he turned his head to look out the window.

"Alice, is there anything wrong?" Julie asked and Alice looked up at Julie. She shook her head.

"Every…everything is fine, I am ok, really. You don't have to worry," Alice said and forced a fake smile. She simply couldn't let Julie know who Shun was, not now. Julie didn't look convinced, but returned to her seat.

"If there's anything you need, just call me!" She said as she walked, in an all Julie tone, happy and delightful as she waved her hands walking back to her seat with Dan and the others.

Alice looked at Shun. Shun has already taken his eyes off of the window and his glare was now on her. Their eyes were locked on each other, but for a few seconds as Alice quickly averted his looks.

"Why are you that nervous…Alice?" Shun said. He could hardly bring himself to say her name as he wasn't convinced it was her name. Alice said nothing. "I'll ask my question again; who the hell are you?" He said, angrily, as he banged the table with both of his fists. Alice nearly flinched at that.

Shun was always a calm and collected person. He normally acted carelessly about everything, even her sometimes. But...the Shun before her was another one, one she didn't know. He was different than the Shun she grew up with.

Shun was easily angered, usually By Dan teasing him about silly matters in which the brunette would get hit by Shun, but it wasn't anything major. She remembers she hadn't seen him this angry before…maybe only once in an occasion back when she was 13.

She was on her way back to the castle after returning from a visit and Shun was there with her as her personal guard. On the way, they were attacked by a bunch of criminals and Shun was distracted fighting a couple of them when another criminal took hold of her. Before she could do or say anything…the man was lying on the ground drenched in his blood. That reddish blood…she could never forget the blood that slid down Shun's sword or the look in Shun's eyes. It was pretty much the same look he has in his eyes now.

* * *

Dan was seated in between Julie and Miono, Julie to his right and Miono to his left. Each one of the girls was clinging to him and asking him random questions and he was getting more and more uncomfortable by each passing second.

"So, Danny," started Julie using the new nickname she came up with for him. He saw it offending, how could a knight be called such a humiliating nickname like that? But he said nothing and only nodded his head for her to continue. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked another question that had to do with his personal life. He sighed.

He didn't quite know why, but his eyes lift up to look at Runo who was seated opposite to him. She was drinking her hot chocolate, which Julie brought a couple of minutes ago, and was looking, outside the window. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He found himself staring at her, lovingly, but she wasn't yet aware of his gaze. _I wish you could just remember me…_

"Danny, earth to Danny, hello?" Julie kept on calling him, which finally and much to his dismay took him out of his thoughts about Runo.

"I am sorry, I can't stay here!" he said and stood up and passed Julie, who let an annoyed shriek and sat himself beside Runo.

The said teen turned her head to look at him, but their faces were really close, only a few inches apart. She was kinda taken aback a bit, but did nothing. Dan, on the other hand, quickly moved his head away, blushing heavily while scratching the back of his head. Runo looked at him, puzzled, questing within her why Dan had turned his face away so quickly and was blushing this madly. It was strange… But if she was really to know the feelings he truly held for her, she was sure to understand.

They were friends since youth; they spent every day together until they were eight years old when the war started. It has been nearly eleven years now and during those years he would get a simple "fine" when asking Seera about how Runo was doing. He came to Earth once in a while to see her from a distance as he wasn't allowed to see her in person, but Shun never accompanied him. He would watch her every day in the morning as she walks out of her house, her hair either let loose for the wind to come between its locks or tied in pigtails, the ones he really liked, and then she would start running to catch up with Julie so the both of them could go to school.

He mentally slapped himself for not recognizing them earlier in the battle. He guessed he was just too engaged in the battle to even take the time to think or notice or maybe it was the fact he didn't see her for a couple of years as he had no time to do so.

But now she sat in front of him, safe, beautiful and defiantly not ripped into pieces, which was the most important fact. At the thought, he started chuckling, earning himself another weird look from Runo and an admiring sigh from Miono and Julie.

* * *

Alice was in a situation where she was about to give in and tell Shun the whole deal. That look of his and the amount of anger and hurt scared the living daylights out of her. Her eyes even started to water, but Shun wasn't to notice because she was putting her head down.

It was not an easy decision she was to make, whether she decided to tell him or not, either ways she would lose something, either ways she wouldn't be able to endure. She chose the one that'll keep Shun safe, along with rest of her friends, being the selfless person she was. It was simply the right decision to make.

She took a deep breath and recomposed herself. She had to be convincing after all. She raised her head and looked at Shun in the eye. Shun stared into her eyes as he waited for her to say something. "I was scared by that look in your eyes, which is why I was nervous," She answered and thanked heavens her voice hadn't betrayed her.

Shun softened his expression to a less angry one, it wasn't that much of an effect though, he wasn't able to change the feelings he felt. "So who are-" He was cut off by Alice.

"All I know is that I am not that princess of yours. You say I resemble her and maybe I do, but I am just not her. That, I know for sure," She said, looking at him in the eye, hiding her fear and despair behind a thin mask of fake confidence.

Shun looked at her. He was willing to do anything, say anything if she was to tell him she was his Alicia. Sometimes, one doesn't get what he wants. Yet, there were still some missing pieces, he felt it, that connection between the two of them; it was the same as the one with Alicia. The feelings which filled his being during that kiss, the identical looks…They were all related somehow and they all had a meaning. They had to have one…

"I am sure you are her, I don't know how, but maybe you lost your memory or something, what if it was really this? I know I felt something and I know you felt it too," Shun said, still holding to the few bits of hope he had left. Alice shook her head, taking that hope away from him.

"I remember every event in my life vividly since I was young. I am so sorry, but I don't know what feeling are you talking about, I feel nothing towards you," She lied. It hurt, it hurt her so much to lie to the person she loved, but if that meant keeping him safe then she would do it.

Shun could not have been more crushed. Maybe he just imagined all of this; maybe he wanted it so much that his head started giving him fake signs. He was so confused to even understand any of this. He sighed heavily, and then laid his head back on the seat while crossing his arms.

He was saddened to say at the least. He tried not to believe her, but she wasn't giving any signs of lying. A part of him refused to believe, but that part was demolishing by every passing second…

"Then who are you, a ghost, a spirit who was sent to haunt me?" Shun said. His voice was low and he wasn't looking at her. Why was not he able to believe? Maybe he just didn't want to…

"I'm neither. I am just a girl who your path happened to cross with hers, one that you will soon put behind," she said with a smile, a very perfect fake smile, one that could never be detected.

Shun sighed again and put his hands on the table. His right one reached for the glass of hot chocolate Julie brought. He took a few sips then put it back down. The feeling of the hot liquid was good, it gave him the warmth he needed at that moment. Then, another warm feeling followed as Alice put her hand on his and looked at him with a genuine smile.

"Shun, Alicia died a long time ago, maybe it's just time to forget about her and move on," Alice said, truthfully, as she wished for him to move on. Shun looked at her and was about to say something when the ground started shaking slightly.

That shake got harder with each passing second. The hot chocolate which filled the cub on the table started to spill on the table and then the cub fell to the ground and was shattered into pieces when reaching it, leaving a brown pool of the drink. This was followed by the screams of the children who were playing with snow outside the diner. Shun looked outside the window to his left and had a knowing look on his face.

Shun stood from his seat and ordered Alice to stay inside the café and he made his way to the door, catching up with Dan who was already at the door and the duo went outside. Moved by curiosity, Runo, Julie and Miono followed.

"Dan, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Shun asked as he looked at Dan, who nodded.

"Yes, liquiazers*," Dan answered.

"What are the 'liquiazers'?" Runo asked, "And why are they here?"

"Do you know lizards?" Dan said, Runo nodded, "Those are bigger and they walk on two legs," The three witches gasped.

"And they are here for us. You better go inside," Shun instructed.

Runo was about to say something when she was interrupted by the appearance of the large three creatures. They were walking-on-two legs lizards, their skin was greenish-blue and their eyes were enough to scare anyone. Runo and the two girls matched the expressions of the people running away from the creatures.

"Shun and Dan, by orders of the king, we came to get you back to the kingdom and finish your mission for you," Marucho said as he held a sword in his hand. A piece of white cloth surrounded its bottom.

"What?" that was Dan's reaction. Runo looked at the two guys before her.

"Who are you guys and what's going on?" Runo asked.

"No time to explain," Shun said as he glared at the little blond. Shun closed his eyes and when he reopened them, a sword appeared in front of him, floating in front of his chest. He grabbed the sword and stood there.

"Are you planning to fight us?" A feminine voice sound came from the one of the other two creatures. Shun and Dan looked up as they recognized the voice. It was without any doubts, Kia. She smirked as she looked at them.

"Yes, if you are willing to go through with this," Shun answered. Marucho sighed.

"Listen, Shun. I really don't want to do this, but if you want a fight, you will get one," Marucho said as he ordered his liquiazer to go forwards, frightening the people even more.

Shun looked at Dan and gave him a look, Dan nodded afterwards. He held his left hand which had the bracelet on, revealing the red pearl. Runo looked at it, amazed and surprised Dan too had one, "Nigity, time freeze!" He shouted and a red sparkling light shot out of the pearl and from that light came out a red fairy. Nigity simply held a small staff in her hand.

"Magical staff follow my command and freeze the time throughout the land!" she said and then came a blinding light which caused everyone to close their eyes.

Runo slowly opened her eyes, the light that fairy caused was sure bright. She looked at hands and how she could move them normally, something unexpected after saying a magic spell supposed to freeze time. Julie too, was not affected and the two girls looked at each other, then at the boys before them who were standing in a defensive way.

"I don't think they are that good at magic, right Miono? Stupid boys," She said with a cocky smile. But…she heard no reply.

Runo slowly turned her head to her left, to where Miono was standing, and was shocked but what she saw. The said girl was standing like a statue before her, her arms covering her eyes. She was still as a rock. Runo quickly took a look around her and found everyone was at the same state as Miono, people, birds and even a snowman which was half-way to the floor as he was knocked down by someone, it was flying in midair.

"Well, we do know a thing or too," said Dan as Nigity charmed a sword for him, which he took with a grin on his face. Runo was quite amazed by this, but the question remains, why didn't she or Julie freeze as well?

Dan, weirdly enough, was thinking the same thing. Nigity's magic doesn't affect people with powerful magic or abilities. Julie had a bracelet, he remembered, but Runo didn't. He couldn't find an answer. He was, however, taken out of his thoughts at the sound of Shun's sword colliding with one of the liquiazers' skin. He shook his head and went to attack another one.

Runo watched as the two were fighting. Shun and Dan were outnumbered and the odds were to be in favor of the enemy. Their enemies were obviously Voldons, since they used no magic against them and they looked very much like humans. Rage filled her being; she could only think the Voldons were there to kill Alice, just like the two assassins they met the other day. Her nails got taller, turning into hard and slashing claws and she started fighting the third liquiazer.

Julie, trying to help her friend, decided to use her special powers as well. She slowly closed her eyes and focused. The ground beneath the liquiazer Runo was fighting started to crack and the creature lost its balance and began falling face first on the ground, right where Runo was standing. The said girl closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

She felt herself being lifted by someone and she was now in that someone's arms. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was none other than Dan. He put her down and looked down at her as he knelt down beside her.

"Please Runo, stay here. I will take care of this," Dan said. Runo frowned and stood up. Dan did the same.

"But I am doing this to get my revenge back, I am strong and I can take care of myself!" She snapped at him. He just smiled that cheesy grin of his.

"I know, trust me," He said as memories of their previous battle flashed in his mind, he came closer to her face and let his hand caress her left cheek, "I just can't afford you getting hurt," he said and withdrew his hand and returned to the battle. Runo kept staring at his figure as a blush appeared on her face.

Julie came running to her friend's side and showered her with apologies and explanations with the phrase "I really didn't mean it," popping up in the speech every now and then. Runo paid no attention as Dan's words repeated themselves in her head. Why was he so protective of her, even though they just met? She couldn't know.

Shun was battling Kia, face-to-face, as he was done defeating the liquiazer she was on. He, at that moment only, knew was she was the general. She was packed with incredible force and ability which is why, maybe, the reason she wasn't petrified. He had never seen her battle before, but now he was her 'enemy' who was fighting her.

"Why don't you just step away Shun and let us do our job?" Kia asked as she blocked Shun's sword.

"I can't let you kill her," Shun said. Shun paused for a second, Alice was not his beloved, yet he couldn't shake that strange feeling he felt. Besides, he did promise Alicia he wouldn't hurt any and would always defend an innocent person. As far as he knew, Alice was innocent.

"Are you going to disobey the king? It was him who said Alicia had to die," Kia said and a smirk appeared on her face as she saw Shun's shocked expression. Shun stopped fighting and backed away.

"She's…Alicia?" Shun asked.

"Sure, who else did you think she was?" Kia said as she threw her sword on the ground. "Now that you know, I can no longer fight. She's your fiancée and you must decide," She said and smiled at the, still, Shocked Shun.

At that moment, Alice emerged from the café. A worried expression on her face, she looked around and everything was frozen in its place, Runo and Julie were standing aside and Dan was fighting a little blond boy whom she recognized as Marucho. Shun was standing with Kia and they were not fighting. Seeing the scene in front of her was far more horrifying than seeing it from behind the windows of the café. And to think all that fight was because of her…

Marucho was using the liquiazer's water attacks. And Dan was having some trouble dealing with that. Marucho didn't want to fight his best friend but to him, orders were orders. While he was attacking, he noticed Alice coming out of the café and in an instant knew who she was. He held the sword which had Shun's shirt on and aimed it at her. With tears flying outside his eyes and down his cheeks…he threw the sword in her direction, having calculated the directions perfectly.

"Watch out!" Dan and Runo said at the same time as they watched the sword fly towards Alice. Shun turned around as he heard Dan's voice, to see the sword about to hit Alice.

Alice just looked before her, she froze in her place. Her mind told her to move out of the way, but her legs refused to obey. She could only close her eyes and wait for her end.

The next few things happened so fast…

Alice's loud scream echoed throughout the still, silent place. She sank to her knees as her hand found its way to where her heart was. Her scream was one of pain.

No sword slashed through her flesh…

No blood stained her shirt…

No actual pain…

The scream wasn't because she got hurt, but because someone else did. And what a person fate chose to protect her…

Shun stood in front of her, blocking the path between her and the sword. With his speed and agility, he was able to get to her in time, but she wished he hadn't for now he was the one stabbed with a sword, right near his heart. Yet, he stood there, not saying anything, not moving, that increased her fear…

She felt it, she did. That pain taking over his being as the tip of the sword cut through his flesh, it was unbearable. It was that bond again, the one they shared, it made her feel his pain, thoughts, feelings…everything.

Tears slowly filled her eyes and descended down her cheek…

Runo and Julie couldn't have been more horrified. They, even if they were witches, didn't experience any frightening events, with the exclusion of their fight with the Voldons that day. But, seeing a man with a sword that entered his body through his heart and then exited through his back was definitely the scariest thing they ever seen and would wish to see again. Their tears were flowing freely out of their eyes as Runo's hands covered her mouth. She, at the scene, couldn't help but gasp.

Dan and Marucho looked a little fazed by the situation, but not a single sign of worry crossed their faces. Instead, Dan let out a sigh, signaling he was happy it was Shun and not Alice who got hurt. Marucho felt guilty and it was so apparent on his face. He quickly ordered the liquiazers to return into small lizards and a portal opened for him and Kia to go. Before he stepped into the portal, he turned to face Dan.

"Tell Shun that I am sorry. Dan, you guys better go and talk to the king," he said and stepped into the portal, which closed after Kia followed.

Dan ran to Shun's side. Shun dropped to the floor, using his left knee for support. He held the sword firmly and pulled it out of his body and threw it on the ground. The sword didn't have any blood on it, not even a single drop.

"Dude you 'kay?" Dan said as he knelt down beside him.

Dan's question was answered by Shun's wound glowing green and healing itself. The separated flesh combined once more, after a few seconds, it was as if he was never hurt. Shun stood up again and looked at Dan and nodded, assuring Dan more of his well-being.

Shun turned to Alice and extended a hand, which she, hesitantly, took. She used him for support as she lifted her body off of the ground. When she was standing on her feet, she quickly let go of his hand and made her way, hastily, to the café. Shun watched her departing figure. There was no mistaking it now, it was her and now it's his turn to get her back once more…he knew exactly how.

Not long enough, Runo and Julie joined the duo, their eyes flooding with questions and concern.

"Guys, like, are you okay?" Julie said, still freaked out by the fact that Shun was hurt in front of her. Not to mention him healing himself as well. The two guys nodded.

"D-Dan…who were those two? And, who are you guys?" Runo said. She found it more heard now to talk to the brown haired boy.

"Let's just say we made some people upset in Valdolit. Don't worry, nothing we can't handle," Dan said as he gave her one of his cheesy grins.

She blushed and turned away feeling a bit uncomfortable. Why was she this nervous all of a sudden?

"There are some things we need to take care of. Let us take your leave now," Shun said.

"Don't worry kid, we will meet again," Dan said and waved at her as he made his way to the portal Shun had opened. She felt the urge to hit him all of a sudden. "Oh. Almost forgot. Unfreeze," He said before the portal completely disappeared.

The people were moving once again, they, however were still screaming and looking to the sky. They stopped after a while and looked around them, surprised their source of fear was no longer there.

A couple of people though stood in the middle of the street, where the snow was taking the shape of what looked like a giant lizard. More people followed as each of them started giving stories about the unusual print. Some saying it was made by kids, others going as far as saying it was made by aliens…but boy was he close.

Miono stretched as she was released from her stone-like state. She, after spotting Runo and Julie, made her way to where they were standing, only to find a confused expression on both of their faces.

"Guys, what happened?" Miono asked. Runo shook her head.

"We don't have time for this now, we have to go tell Verona about this," Runo said as she rushed inside, followed by the other two girls.

* * *

Runo, Miono and Julie surrounded the crystal present on Runo's table as the face of Verona appeared on the crystal.

"And then the two guys just left inside a portal, just like that," Runo said, ending her story of today's strange events. Verona nodded to say she understood as she sent, yet another glare towards Alice.

Alice just put her face down. She let her mind wander to what was to happen after this. Shun knew who she was, he knew the very fact she tried to hide from him. Each time she tried to think of the fate that awaits them all…her body would just shiver.

"I see. Then I believe I have no other choice but to move the delivery to midnight tonight. A portal will be opened in the usual place. Don't be late girls," with that said, Verona's face disappeared. The girls let out a sigh.

Julie and Miono started talking about today's events. Julie, furthering, was explaining what happened to Miono. Runo sat on her bed, resting her chin on the balm of her hand and her elbow on her knee as many thoughts fought within her head.

_"I just can't afford you getting hurt," _

Those words…they just refused to delete themselves.

She couldn't shake that feeling that she had met Dan before. That grin, that annoying attitude and that phrase. She had seen and heard those things before somewhere but she just couldn't know when or where.

The whole thing was getting her crazy if she might add.

She, for some reasons, refused to let go of the thought. She was determent to know where she had seen Dan before and get it over with. She took a deep breath and started searching throughout the depths of her mind, going as far as recalling some memories from when she was a kid. Until, and after a significant time of searching, she found a clue…

_"I just can't afford you getting hurt," _

She was sure she heard it before, said in the same way and that took her back to when she was twelve or thirteen as she wasn't sure of her exact age.

…

She was walking on the sidewalk on her way home. Her mom had sent her to get some stuff for dinner and now that she had everything, she hurried home; she couldn't wait till she tastes her favorite dish.

As she was walking, she got that feeling, the one you have when you feel you are being watched or followed. She stopped and slowly turned around; many people were walking on the sidewalk, people passed her continuing their walking…that was with the exception of a young man that was around her age.

He stood there, leaning on the wall as if waiting for something or someone. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel so comfortable around him. She decided to see if he was truly following her.

She continued her walk, not long after that, the brown-haired guy followed. She quickened her pace and started taking twists and turns and multiple short cuts along the way home, but nothing shook her pursuer off of her tail as he continued to follow her along the way.

Runo was getting more and more scared, now that she knew she was being followed by a stalker. She reached a corner and attempted to cross the street, as she did so, she wasn't able to notice the big van turning around the corner. She could only find it in herself to scream, but as the seconds past, she felt no pain but a pair of hands engulfing her as she was held bridal style. She didn't open her eyes, but put her arms around the neck of the person holding her as she held on for dear life.

When she felt she was put down on the cold ground, she opened her eyes slowly. She was more than surprised to see the same stalker in front of her with a worried expression on his face. He sighed, a sigh of relief, she guessed and looked at her blue-green eyes with his reddish ones.

"Be careful next time kid," he said, and then he brought his hand to her cheek as he caressed it gently. "I just can't afford you getting hurt," he said with a grin.

…

Runo quickly shook her head as a huge sigh escaped her lips. Could Dan truly be that 'stalker'? It was rather strange to one's mind to even have this thought, but she couldn't help but see the resemblance the two guys had. She sighed once more. Even if it was him, why did he come back after all these years?

"Like, hello! Earth to Runo," Julie yelled as she waved her hand in front of Runo's face. Apparently, Runo spaced out longer than she actually felt.

"What? What do you want Julie?" Runo said as she waked up. Julie shook her head.

"Nothing, but you were spacing out there," she said.

"Oh leave her alone Julie, maybe she was just thinking about Dan," Miono said as she sang Dan's name. Runo's face instantly turned red.

"NO I WAS NOT!" Runo yelled as the two girls giggled.

"Oh, please Runo. It was so obvious he was attracted to you," Miono said. Julie nodded.

"Like he was so staring at you the whole time," Julie said. Runo's face got redder.

"He doesn't like me, I don't like him. End of the story!" she yelled again and folded her arms before her chest and turned her face away. _But, could he really be…no. it's simply impossible…_

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update, this chapter took longer than I expected XD Hope you all liked it. I was so busy with college and all, so I could only write Charmed as for my other stories they would be updated, once I write them XD :P **

**The battle scene was suckish I know =_= but will go and fix it when I have the time, I was really writing fast :P XD**

***Liquiazers: they are mystical creatures who live in Valdolit. They resemble a huge lizard in looks but they walk on two feet. Marucho has the ability to control them as well as contacting with them and they help him a great deal. The name is taken from, liquid and lizard :)**

**Tell me how it was guys and remember to R&R :) see ya next chapter!**


	12. Confessions and Goodbyes

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update…again. Seriously I have an issue -_-'' Thx for sticking with me all this time :) Without more interruptions, let's get to business.**

**Disclaimer:****I,****sadly,****own ****nothing.**

* * *

**Charmed  
Chapter****12:****Confessions ****and ****goodbyes**.

Shun rushed through the hallways of the palace, pushing anyone and everything that stood in his way. Dan was running after him but was unable to keep up with the angry Shun. Dan knew this day wasn't going to end well.

Shun reached the gate of the throne room. The guards tried to stop him from entering as the King requested staying alone in his room. Shun pushed them away and then pushed the doors open and entered the room.

The king looked at the entrance, where Shun's figure appeared. He stood up from the throne and walked in Shun's direction as he motioned the guards to leave. They did as told and closed the gate behind them.

Shun kept that stance and glare as his father stood not too far away from his place. The two shared glares. Shun was the first to speak up.

"What's the big idea making Alicia my next target?" He asked. Anger was apparent in his voice. His father looked down, let a sigh out then looked up once more.

"So you knew," His father said in a low deep voice.

The room fell silent for a while. But, that silence was to live short as the two continued their discussion.

"Why did you do that? Instead of telling me she was alive?" Shun said. Hurt surfaced this time to appear vividly in his voice. He just couldn't believe that his own father was ready to let him murder his fiancée, and that he was planning to keep this hidden from him.

"There are many things you don't know about this girl," Eric spoke, seriously, staring at his furious son right in the eyes. Shun looked at him, as if questioning for more. "She behold the very reason of the universe's destruction,"

Shun raised an eye-brow at his father, not really convinced by his words. "You must know that I refuse to complete this mission and I will protect her from everyone you send after her," he said calmly and turned his back to leave the room, but his father's voice stopped him in place.

"You don't know what you are doing! I tried to help her, years ago and look where that had leaded us! I lost…both of her parents, my friends, to save her. That solved nothing, it only made the matters worse for the kingdom," His father said, his voice got lower as he reached the very end of his sentence.

Shun sensed his father's pain of losing his friends years ago when the wizards invaded the palace in the search of Alicia. He knew his father had the burden of ruling the kingdom, something his father never wanted to do as he wasn't fully aware of the matter. He was the commanding general of the army of Valdolit. Shun felt his father regret doing so, ordering him to kill Alicia that is, but he didn't feel he was willing to let go of the idea. It enraged Shun that his father who was supposed to protect his family was now trying to hurt it. Alicia wasn't that source of destruction; how could a girl like her be, one that only wanted her people to live happily?

Shun didn't turn around and continued walking to the gate.

"Shun! Do not make the same mistake I did,"

The words stopped him and made him turn around.  
"Lenar dofenary kanelot wosame liro,"* Shun simply said.

"I am your father, listen to me! You are the prince of this kingdom and it's your duty to protect it!" his father argued.

"If killing people was my purpose of being a prince then I don't want this position. I am no longer a prince of this country nor will I ever be your son as long as you walk in this path," Shun said and opened the door to get out of the room. His father stood in his place, shocked by his son's behavior.

"You can't do this! I forbid you from leaving the country," Eric said.

"You can't command me now. You wish to stop me? I would like to see you try," Shun said coldly and left the room.

The king called the guards in and ordered them to stop Shun from leaving, no matter what it coasts.

…

"Are you nuts? Do you realize what you have done? What are you planning to do now?" Dan said, overreacting from Shun's point of view. Shun saw what he did as an ordinary thing anyone in his position would do.

"I would go back to Earth and take Alicia with me to wherever I am going next," Shun said it coolly, as if it was nothing. Dan's right eye twitched in disbelieve as he gazed at the close-eyed Shun who was walking normally towards the exit of the palace.

"Will you please show any sign of caring! Now the whole kingdom would be looking for us, how are you planning to run away?" Dan said.

"I don't know, but I will leave even if I have to fight everyone here," Shun said as he and Dan exited the palace only to be faced by many soldiers holding their spears in their hands.

Dan and Shun quickly got armed as the two was surrounded by them.

"By orders of the king, we command you to return to your base," one of them spoke. Shun and Dan made no sign they were going to follow the order.

"Then I am afraid we would have to fight you, sires," They said and a battle began.

Dan and Shun were avoiding hits at times, and directing blows at others. His father ordered a very skilled group of knights to stop them, but they were not about to give up easily.

"Now what?" Whispered Dan into Shun's ears.

"How about you ask your fairy for help?" Shun suggested and Dan nodded.

As Dan was about to summon Nigity, a feminine voice stopped the two fighting parties in a firm way.

"Stop this battle, it is an order," Kia said as she neared the group of men. Shun and Dan looked at her as she approached. The soldiers bowed in respect.

"Sir, the king-" one of the knights began but was soon cut off by Kia.

"I know what the king had ordered, but I have a few questions to ask and then I shall decide what to do," She said and the knights went silent.

For some reason, Shun was rather curious to know what she wanted to say, so he signaled Dan to not call Nigity.

"What do you want Kia?" He asked.

"Shun…The path you chose is a ruff one. You don't know how many people will try to stand in your way," she said, hurt in her voice.

"I know," he replied.

"Are you willing to take it with the consequences that follow…for love?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"No matter how many people stood in your way? No matter how many times they tried to tell you she wasn't worth it? Will you still take it?" she said as some tears appeared in her eyes. Shun got a bit suspicious of this, yet he nodded once more.

"Do you love her to the point where you will sacrifice your life for her?" she asked as a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Yes," he said almost instantly. She smiled.

"You will face many things as you try to rescue her, not from the people around her but from herself as well. Most people shall abandon you as they see you are wrong, many will try to stop you, is this really what you want?" She asked once more and again Shun nodded.

"Yes,"…"You look…as if you know how it feels," Shun stated. Kia had a small smile; it wasn't one of happiness but the kind of smile that would appear on your face as you mourn over an old memory…one full of hurt…

"Because I do…more than you could ever think of," she answered as her answer added more confusion to Shun's thoughts. "Many shall explain itself Shun. Now go, quickly before she is given to Verona," Dan and Shun looked at her as if she had grown two heads, was she really letting them go? Moreover, to save a girl who is Shun's love? Did not she like him?

"But sir-" one of the soldiers started but Kia hushed him.

"It's my order and I will take the consequences," she said and turned to Dan and Shun, who looked really confused. "I don't like you Shun, I only said so to test your love for Alicia. I am most happy you really love her," That didn't help clear the confusion in their heads. "I said I would explain later, now go right now!" she said in a commanding tone.

Dan whistled loudly. A few moments later, Liria was elevating above them; the two jumped to her back as the dragon took off, causing a huge blow of wind to almost make the people below her fly. They thanked Kia and Liria soon disappeared in the middle of the sky.

_Shun,__Dan__…__be__careful._Kia thought as she gazed at the sky, right the way Liria disappeared into.

* * *

It was eleven at night in Japan. Runo, Julie and Miono were rushing in the attic, getting their stuff ready for the delivery in an hour's time. They were not going to let anything stand in their way of completing their first mission successfully. They took many potions with them just in case they needed to freeze or evaporate a Voldon…just in case.

Alice was downstairs in Runo's room. She was sitting on the bed with a sad expression on her face. The day she was to go to Zora finally came…she wasn't expecting it to be this soon, but fate, once more, chose to mess with her plans a bit.

She stood up and entered the bathroom. Runo had suggested she takes a bath to refresh herself and Alice accepted her offer.

Alice looked at the bath filled with hot steaming water. She had opened the tap earlier. She took off her clothes and closed the tap and slowly slipped into the bathtub. She sat there and in her mind, thoughts of her harsh past and hurtful present.

She was about to lose everything in her life…it was hard to believe it was her own well.

The warm water ran over her skin each time she moved…how different it was from the harsh cold events she faced and was to face.

_I__wonder__if__he__will__ever__forgive__me..._Alice thought as a single tear ran down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. _That__doesn't__matter__right__now__…__he__shall__soon__forget__about__you._  
She had wanted to spend time with her friends, even if they don't know who she was. She had cherished every moment she spent talking to them, they didn't know that she missed them and wished to see them all the time, and specially her beloved one…Shun.

Whenever she was to stay alone, she was bound to think about him. Her thought would uncontrollably drift to him. It hurt her so much though; it was because she wished for him to forget her…

She shook her head again, as more thoughts were fighting in head. She didn't want to think now. She had made up her mind a long time ago. She had to let go of loving him…she must.

…

Alice got out of the tub. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself. Water was dripping from her as she left the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was still dripping and her locks were covering up her sad face. She sighed, raised her hand and said some words, casting a spell. Her hair was dried and fell over her shoulders into perfect orange locks. The towel covering her body was replaced by a dark purple gown, which had slashed sleeves. The sleeves were transparent as her fair arm showed through the slashes. Her feet two were engulfed by two slippers, purple in color, but they were a lighter shade of purple.

She sat down on her bed, staring at the ground…her appearance may have changed, but her feelings of hurt and despair didn't choose to leave her heart.

"So down aren't we?" A voice spoke from her behind. Alice jumped off the bed and turned around as a surprised expression crossed her face.

"Who…who is there?" she asked. The voice's owner stepped away from the shadow of the corner of the room. His face became clear as he stood near the window, lit up by the moon's light.

"S-Shun?" she asked, not believing her shadows didn't sense his presence. Maybe she was just too occupied in her thoughts than to pay attention to her surroundings. "What are you doing here?" she completed after recovering from the shock, "I shall be leaving soo-" she was cut off by Shun.

"I know who you are," he stated, his voice dripping with seriousness.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked, stuttering a bit. Of course she knew what he meant but didn't want to believe.

"You are Alicia…I know it, you know it, so why don't you just admit it?" He said answering her question.

"I thought we ended this discussion. I am not her," Alice said, firmly. Shun raised an eye-brow at her as he remembered their conversation this afternoon.

"If that so, then, how did you know her name?" He asked looking into her eyes.

His looks…they were so serious and they intimidated Alice a bit. She tried her best to avoid his stares but she couldn't move her gaze away from his.

"S-She is the princess!" she said rather defensively, "Everyone knows her name!" she continued. After realizing what she had said, she regretted every word…

"No one does, except for the royal family and some of their friends. There's no way you could have known unless you were her as I don't remember any maid or lady of the palace who resembled Alicia," Shun said as he waited for the redhead's response.

Alice had her head down. She wasn't able to say anything.

"My father told me it was you. He told me I was ordered to murder you! Stop lying and tell me the truth!" he said in a demanding tone.

Alice still had her head down as she spoke.  
"I…I guessed and it was a lucky guess. I may look like her but I am not Alicia, maybe your father was just mistaken, maybe he thought I was her too," she said, not willing to reveal herself. In her head, _his_ cold threats echoed, she wasn't to say who she was. She wasn't going to lose her friends.

Shun looked at her figure standing before him in disbelieve. Did she actually think he would believe that? Did he look that naïve to her? And why was she so determined to hide the truth? Did she forget about him all this years? Did she wish to be with someone else?

To Alice's surprise, she heard no reply from Shun. she knew he wasn't to believe the silly lie she came up with.

Her train of thoughts was cut short as she felt two arms being wrapped around her waist. She didn't need to think a lot to know to whom those arms belonged to. Shun hugged her closer, he didn't know why he did so, but his body moved on its own and he didn't mind that.

"Just for how much more are you willing to make me suffer?" he said. Each word held so much hurt in it.

For a few seconds…the room fell silent.

Shun's words cut daggers into Alice's heart. But, she couldn't more like she shouldn't break down. She was about to pull away from him but that was when she felt a wet spot on her face. She looked up, slightly, and was met by Shun's face. Tears were falling slowly from his eyes. At the sight, Alice froze.

Alice gaped a bit with shock as she stared at Shun. Never in her life did she see Shun crying. But now he was and it was because of her. She couldn't believe what she had done. He had truly missed her as much as she had missed him. At that moment all sense left her, all fear of being exposed as Alicia, all the threats…she didn't care as she began to speak.

"Idiot," she said in a faint voice as she gripped tightly on Shun's shirt.

Shun wiped his tears away and looked at the red headed girl in his arms. Wondering if he had truly heard her call him an 'idiot' or if his ears were just playing tricks on him. "What did you call me?" he asked, hoping she had spoken to him for real.

"Idiot," she said in a higher tone as her tears fell freely from her eyes and were now wetting Shun's shirt. "Didn't you think I missed you? Didn't you think that I wanted to see you? Of course I did!" she continued. His grip tightened on her.

"Then…then why? Why did not you come and see me?" he asked.

Alice released herself from his grip as it was getting uncomfortable and turned her back to Shun. The said guy only stood there and waited for her response.

"After I was saved from the fire, when _he_rescued me, I was happy I was alive," She paused for a second before continuing. "But after the things I had learnt, I wished I had died!" she said. Before Shun could ask her why, she continued.

"You don't know what I could do, the amount of power I behold. It's not mine and soon enough I would lose control of it," She answered his unspoken question. She wasn't giving him direct answers but was giving him a hint of the truth, he felt.

"Shun, that's why you were ordered to kill me and I want you to, just…not now," she said, puzzling Shun further more. "No matter what, this is a destiny I can't escape," she took a deep breath before completing her speech. "I know you don't understand many of this, but soon enough you will,"

"I don't care about this! No one, not even you could convince me of murdering you! Forget about all this and come with me, we will go somewhere else, somewhere no one will ever find us in!" He said. Alice looked at him with a sad look. One wishing this could come true, one knowing that it could never happen though.

"You can hardly escape your destiny; you always used to say that,"

"No, this is different," He said.

"No, you just want it to be different. I-" she was cut off again by him.

"I don't care, just come with me, we will go away and-" this time it was her turn to interrupt him.

"No matter where we go, he will still find me," she said, sadly.

"Then tell me who he is!" Shun said in a serious and high tone. Alice kept her gaze away from his. She didn't want him to see the look of hurt and fear she held in her eyes, she couldn't…

"I…I can't," she spoke in a low tone and before giving Shun any chance to say something else, she continued. "I am not destined to tell you anything more, I am not allowed. I have done a terrible mistake just by revealing my identity to you," she said as she hugged herself as she regained her common sense.

Just at the thought at the threats she received…she couldn't believe she had spoken, she didn't believe she told him it was her. She trembled with fear that her friends might get hurt because of this. She nearly jumped as she felt arms being wrapped around her trembling figure. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Shun.

"Why do you keep your distance? Why are you not allowing me to help you? Why do you want to stay away from me?" He asked.

Alice kept silent.

"Had you forgotten about me? Don't you love me anymore?" He asked again.

The room stayed silent for a few more seconds and Shun had lost hope Alice was to answer until she spoke…

"Idiot," she said. "I am here because I love you, if I had forgotten about you, I will not be standing here before you. I had asked him for a few days to see Dan, Runo, Julie and you, " before Shun could say anything she continued. "But, that love you and I feel is not real…"

"What do you mean b-" she cut him off.

"It's not you who loves me, it is the bond created between the two of us, it makes you love me…it's the reason for all our love, not us," she said as tears slowly slid down her cheek.

Shun stood speechless in his place as his mind refused to believe her words. To him, it was just another way of Alice's to make him forget all about her and move on which was never going to happen.

"I refuse to believe," he said in a steady, low tone. He looked at her, his eyes serious.

She knew how he felt. She refused to believe at the beginning but then she came to understand. If the bond was never created then maybe she and Shun wouldn't have been together. She knew Shun was forced to love her and forced to protect her all the time.

"It's the truth," she, plainly, said.

"It's not! I want to help you! Alicia I-" She cut him short.

"No! Alicia is gone! Now, I am only Alice. A girl you shall soon forget about, a girl who is to be your pray," Alice said.

"No one in this world can make me kill you or forget about you! I love you," he said.

"Then let me go! For I let you go…a long time ago," she said. "And your true self will show only when the bond between us is broken…when I die,"

Shun opened his mouth to say something but was soon silenced by Alice.

"Please say no more, accept your fate as I accepted mine. Don't make this any harder and just go…please," a sob left her mouth as she reached the end of her statement.

For a few seconds Shun remained in his place, his hair covering is eyes, hiding his facial expressions. He turned around and started walking towards the window he used to enter the room. He saw no use in trying to change her mind. He though made up his mind and wasn't going to let her go just like this.

Without speaking another word, Shun exited the room through the window…The room went silent afterwards except from Alice's tears which started to fall down her fair cheeks.

* * *

**That was it guys :) I am sure you wanna kill me now XD lol. But I love twists :D lol. What do you think will happen next? I don't think you will ever know XD hehe :P me is EVIL. The chapter was supposed to be much much longer, but me figured you might get bored XD hehe.**

**Tell me how it was guys and remember to R&R :) see ya next chapter!**

***: Shun said "The desire of helping an innocent person is not a mistake"**


	13. Removing The Seal

**Took me a while to update it :( I'm really sorry guys but most of ya know what I'm going through right now…I will try to update as soon as I can from now on (well I always try my best but this time it will be sooner XD) anyway, enough with me, hope ya enjoy the chappie that explains everything ^^ thx so much for reviewing and all, you guys rock :D**

**Recap**: Shun confronts Alice and she admits she was Alicia but leaves loose ends as she explains she was rescued from the fire. Runo, Julie and Miono will escort Alice to Zora at midnight. Kia is appeared to be hiding something as well as she allows Shun and Dan to escape the palace. As the appointed time is approaching what will they do?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Removing the Seal**

The group consisting of four young ladies walked towards the park, in silence; one of discomfort which added to the awkwardness of the short journey.

The three witches shared glances of worry; something about Alice that night seemed off. They didn't know her for that long but usually a smile would never leave her face in spite of the conditions, but now her face held a sad expression and her eyes never dried.

They left her alone in the room for one hour and that was the outcome. It left them wondering about what exactly happened in that one hour.

They all stood in the middle of the park where the hidden gate was supposed to be opened and waited, hugging themselves since it was a chilly night.

A mixture of contracted emotions filled Alice's heart. Pained by her own words she spoke, relieved she got the matter with Shun over with, but wishing he never knew or spoke with her at the same time.

She felt the girls' stares; she knew she was making things more uncomfortable. She never wished to trouble her friends, so she shook any thoughts of what occurred not too long ago and put a small smile on her face and turned to look at them.

"I guess I got a little homesick, no need to worry," Alice said. Her voice was a bit shaky but what she said was enough to reassure the group.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're fine. Cheer up girl you're going to Zora!" Julie said giving her a hug.

"We didn't spend that much time together, but don't forget us ok?" Miono said, joining the hug.

"We would come see you some time, Alice." Runo said and the whole group was hugging.

That warm hug put a true happy smile on Alice's face.

The stone clock near them dinged, declaring it was exactly midnight. The girls stopped hugging as a blue gate opened before them. Alice looked at the girls and nodded at them, they gave her a thumps up and smiled happily saying farewell to Alice. With that their first mission would be completed.

"Not so fast!"

The four girls turned to the direction of the voice. Two cloaked men stood on the top of the stone clock. Alice's expression changed to one of fear, she couldn't move a muscle.

The two young men jumped in front of a gate, acting as a barrier forbidding them to cross. As realization of their identity hit the girls they quickly summoned their weapons and took a defensive stance in front of Alice.

"We won't let you get in the way, Voldons!" Yelled Runo.

"We didn't come her to fight, so rest assured," One of them spoke.

That voice…it was familiar, too familiar that Runo let her guard down a bit and looked at him questionably.

"Alicia, just come with me." The other one spoke, extending his hand in Alice's direction.

The girls tensed a bit at his action.

"So you did came to get Alice!" Runo yelled and charged towards one of the Voldons with her slashing nails. All the Voldon did was dodging her attacks, holding his arms in a surrendering manner.

"Runo, calm down! I don't want to fight." He said, jumping backwards to avoid more contact.

She paid no attention to his words.

The other Voldon was not left alone; Julie took him on and was struggling against him for he could use magic as well as armed-combat. With each of his moves, she felt he was flying. His movements were swift and his attacks were strong but lacked accuracy as none of them hit her dead on. She doesn't know why, but she felt he was doing that on purpose as to not cause her any physical harm. As to why he was doing that, she didn't know.

Miono watched Julie's battle closely; at any moment he could divert his attacks towards Alice and she was supposed to keep an eye on her.

The redhead was standing there silently. She hugged her trembling body, trying to calm herself down, but failing. They didn't know what was to happen if she was late or if by any chance, the exposure of her true identity became known. Her mind was screaming as she got more scared and confused by just thinking about it.

Julie's unconscious body was levitated just before she hit the ground and was then put carefully down. The Voldon she was fighting looked at her apologetically; he had no time to keep messing around.

"Julie!" Runo screamed and quickly ran to her friend's side. That gave the Voldon she fought a chance to catch his breath before he made his way next to his friend.

"I won't forgive you!" She said and got up, charging towards the two.

"Please stop fighting!"

Runo stopped moving and looked in the direction of the voice, so did the two Voldons. The owner of the voice was none other than Alice.

Still facing the floor she muttered, "Friends should not fight each other." She then raised her face and looked at them, "I told you I won't come with you, Shun and ended it. Don't make a commotion and let me go, I'm late." She said in a sad tone.

The name Shun caught Runo's ears. She, quickly, casted a wind spell that removed both of their cloaks. Taken by the sudden action the Voldons could only wonder about what happened. Runo looked at them with wide eyes; Shun and Dan were standing right in front of her.

"You…so I was right all along. You were Voldons!" She screamed the last part with frustration. "You lied to me." She almost whispered. At that moment hurt and sadness covered the anger she felt at first.

"I'm sorry, Runo. I'll explain later I promise!" Dan said, lowering his head. Runo didn't respond but ignored him but faced Alice once more, his explanation wasn't needed.

"You were never so stubborn in the past," Shun said, addressing Alice as he took no notice of Dan and Runo's commotion.

"People change," She simply answered as a small sad smile tugged her lips.

Runo felt this weird sensation hearing them talk with each other. It sounded they knew one another and if Shun was really here to hurt her he would have done that already, it confused her as they were trying to kill them the first time they met. She woke up from her state as she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"Doesn't this show you we are on the good-guy's side?" Dan said, voicing a conclusion to her inner thoughts. Runo looked at him wide-eyed as he managed to read her mind, she wondered if it was one of his abilities.

"Dan, take him and both of you get out of her before it's too late!" Alice pleaded, tired of reasoning with Shun. Dan looked at her and nodded slightly.

Before any of them could act, a person emerged from the gate.

"It's already too late." A smirk appeared on Verona's face as she looked at the group before her. "I was wondering what took you so long and came to see."

Alice's expressions changed to ones of fear and worry. Shun's body tensed upon hearing the head witch's voice, he held his sword as anger found its place in his heart and pointed the sword at her.

"So, it was you in the end!" Shun said and charged at her only to be thrown to the ground almost instantly.

Shun's body ached, he was thrown at the ground with such force, he clutched his side and let out a shriek of pain between his heavy breaths. Dan ran to his side and helped him to his feet, Alice stayed in her place paralyzed with fear.

"Head witch, what's going on exactly?" Runo asked as the situation was too bazar to understand. For some reason, she didn't feel Dan and Shun were at fault.

"You have no right to question my doings, you failed to complete the mission and you shall be punished too." Verona said, an evil smile formed on her face.

Though it rarely happens, Runo was scared. Verona was speaking in a murderous tone.

Verona raised her hand in Runo's direction and lightning came out from the tips of her fingers and though Runo was fast enough to avoid the first hit, Verona kept firing at her fleeing figure and she was having a hard time avoiding the lightning.

Runo slowed her pace down for a few seconds for her legs could take only that much and in the end she came to a stop which was the worst thing to do right now as the lightning bolts didn't stop but continued to move closer to where she was, she wanted to move away but she had no strength left in her and fell to her knees.

The light of the attack was blinding, she covered her eyes with her arm, but other than that she felt nothing. After the light was gone, she checked the surrounding area only to find a red force field around her; the force field flickered and then disappeared. Runo looked around to see the caster, only to witness another battle going on between Verona and her aunt, Seera as the later defended the now conscious Julie and Miono. It was probably her aunt who casted the spell, she thought.

"You okay?" Dan asked as he bent next to her.

Many parts of her body were still aching but she nodded. He sighed in relief and then averted his sight to where Seera and Verona were fighting with a serious expression on his face.

"Tch. Things are getting ugly! Damn." He said talking to himself.

Runo kept gazing at him this whole time, though it was not a proper time for her to do, but she couldn't shake that feeling of familiarity away. If he really was that stalker why did he stalk her in the first place? And why did she meet him again after all these years? Who was Dan to her anyway?

Seera was having trouble keeping up with Verona, who on the other hand was enjoying the battle and didn't show any sign of weakness. In the corner of her eye, Seera could she Alice standing with Miono standing guard in front of her. She smirked and shoot a blinding light attack at Verona who closed her eyes for mere seconds and in those mere seconds, Seera turned her attention to Alice and shoot at her. If Alice was to be captured then it will be settled.

An indigo laser beam was moving closer to where Alice was, Miono ran a few feet a head and casted a nullifying spell but it didn't work and the laser continued to move with Miono standing far apart from Alice, who was too deep in her world of thoughts to notice what was going on. All she felt was a cold, strong breeze that lifted her in the Air then put her down next to Shun who held her tight.

Alice looked at him and couldn't help but hug him back; it was only when she's in his arms that she would be calm.

Seera, who was surprised by Shun's ability, was attacked from behind by Verona, who regained her sight not too long ago, and fell to the ground. Verona then averted her eyes to the remaining five teens with a smirk. A smirk that sent chills down their spines.

"P-please stop!" Alice's voice interrupted the short-lived silence as she was finally freed from her paralyzing state. "I'll come with you, willingly as promised; you didn't have to do this, my lord." She said in a shaky tone.

"But that was a punishment as you didn't keep that promise." Verona said. "But because you spoke up, I'll stop as long as you come." Verona said and started walking towards the gate, her long white dress being dragged behind her.

Alice released herself from Shun's grip, but he caught her wrist still unwilling to let her go.

"Shun, I don't want him to hurt my dear friends or you."

Before he was able to respond, he was sent flying to the ground, parts of his body were burnt by the lightning jolt he was hit with. Alice screamed as tears flooded down her cheeks. Dan quickly ran to his side and tried calling his name but Shun never responded.

"With this, the punishment is over." Verona said and laughed evilly. "Let's go, Alice."

Alice fought the urge to run to Shun's side and use a healing spell on him for she knew if she was to do that maybe he would end up dead not hurt as she knew Verona's powers could go past the bond and hurt him. She hesitantly moved towards the gate and took one final look at her friends. With a pained, scared face, she went through the gate and it vanished in a blink.

She was supposed to go to her aunt's side and check on her but Runo found her legs moving towards Dan and Shun's limb body.

"How is he doing?" She asked, worry in her voice as she feared to hear the worst. Why was she worried for his welfare? She didn't know.

"He's alive, but he's breathing heavily and his back is slightly burnt." Dan answered with a long, exhausted sigh.

Runo put a hand on his shoulder as a reassuring gesture. Dan looked at her and smiled, this small move was enough to give him a little more energy.

"Don't worry about him, he's strong he just needs some rest," A feminine voice said making the two pay attention and look for the source of the sound. "I was worried so I came out." Sarity, Shun's guardian fairy said.

Dan nodded, now more assured and relieved.

"What's going on exactly? I don't get anything anymore," Runo asked. Dan looked at her and smiled.

"Does that mean you are willing to believe me?" He asked with a cheesy grin that made Runo blush.

"I'll decide after I hear you out!" She said defensively.

"It's a long story, one you must know." Seera said as she approached the two teens, followed by Miono and a levitated Julie.

Runo and Dan stopped the humorous atmosphere and stood up, eying the witch seriously. If looks could kill, she'd probably be in a grave by now. Seera sighed.

"I'll tell you everything, but first we need to treat those two. Runo, call your mom and let her know we're coming." Seera said. Dan and Runo decided to wait for the story before they question anything.

Runo used magical powder to transfer a note to her mother. Seera kept Shun and Julie levitated as it would be impossible to carry them by hand and the whole group went to Runo's house under the cover of an invisibility spell casted by Miono.

* * *

Mr. Misaki switched the kitchen's lights on. It was a little past midnight and he wasn't able to sleep well, and the easiest solution for that was a warm glass of milk, he thought.

As he was opening the fridge to get the milk, the back door of the café was opened, taking him by surprise. He slowly took a look while concealing most of his body behind the wooden frame of the kitchen's door. He wasn't ready for what he saw.

His daughter came inside with a woman he recognized as his wife's older sister, Seera. Also in his doorway was a young man near Runo's age with brown hair dressed weirdly while holding a sword in his left hand, Miono and two other teens flying in midair seemingly unconscious. He wondered if he his eyes were deceiving him or if he was still asleep and dreaming!

Just then, Mrs. Misaki rushed into the scene, passing her confused husband by without taking notice to him, and stood by her sister's side asking about the details of the battle. Seera said they should let the kids rest first then explain and Mrs. Misaki nodded and told them to follow her upstairs. But this time she noticed her husband standing in the kitchen looking like a five year old who accidentally entered a class of advanced math, very confused.

She sighed knowing she finally have to explain the whole ordeal she's been keeping away for years now.

…

"You mean to tell me that I'm married to a witch?"

Saki only nodded.

"And my daughter is a witch too?" He said looking at his daughter who nodded.

They have been trying to convince her father for over half an hour that they were witches, they even went far as to display a spell in front of him, but it was still sinking in.

Runo needed to know what the story behind everything was from her aunt and she really didn't want to waste any more time. The whole thing was starting to get on her nerves.

"There's magic and spells and other worlds humans don't know of?"

"YES, I swear there's!" Runo snapped.

Her father seemed to be in deep thought one second and the other he fell to the floor unconscious as the whole shock finally got to him. Runo's mom and her daughter sighed and put him on one of the couches of the living room they were currently in to rest and went to Runo's room to join the others.

"So, how did he take it?" Asked Miono as Runo entered the room followed by her mother.

"Better than I thought," Runo shrugged and sat on her bed next to Dan and Julie, who had woken up not too long ago.

Her mother came and sat next to her sister on the opposite bed while Shun was in another room as he didn't regain his consciousness yet.

None of them spoke after that and a heavy atmosphere hung over the room.

"I think you do need to hear my story first Runo," Dan said, turning his face to meet the Runo's eyes, breaking the silence. She nodded and the others didn't complain.

"Shun and I are assassins from Valdolit," Dan started and he could her Runo mutter 'No kidding there' under her breath. He ignored her and continued. "They ordered us to kill Alice, but she turned out to be Shun's fiancée whom we thought she died years ago," The three young witches eyed Dan with widened eyes.

"Why would they ask him to kill her?" Julie asked, confused.

"We did ask the king and he and Shun got into a fight and we escaped the kingdom to come and get Alice and well, you know the rest."

"I see." Runo muttered. "But you shouldn't have lied!" She suddenly snapped and hit Dan on the head. A fight was about to break between the two if it wasn't for Seera interrupting them.

"Alice needs to die or a great misfortune would befall all the worlds, not any alone." She said. "The story is long and it has roots in the ancient past, if you are ready to listen, I'll speak."

The four teens nodded as a sign they were ready to listen. Their hearts raced a bit, what exactly could be this story? They wondered.

Before Seera could say a word, Saki stood up and sat on the floor between the two beds, close to where Runo and Julie were seated. She eyed them with serious eyes, it scared them a bit.

"If you are willing to know then you must remember what you have forgotten." She said.

The girls titled their heads, not understanding a word.

"You will remove the seal!" Dan exclaimed, suddenly getting off the bed. Mrs. Misaki nodded. The girls got more confused.

"NO WAY!" Dan yelled again as he seemed overjoyed for some reason.

"Girls, I'm sorry to have hid this from you for so long. Now you need to remember," Mrs. Misaki said as she put her hand near the foreheads of the two witches and muttered some words. Her hand shone with bright light that filled the whole room.

Runo and Julie were there, but weren't at the same time. Their once lively eyes were now blank. It seemed their minds were stuck in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness leaving them unresponsive to any sound or light. Like a sleeping person drowned within his dream, and what a dream Runo was having!

_An eight year old Runo was in the park with her friends. It was nearly night time as the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon giving the sky a dark orange color. She was talking with one of her friends, a brown-haired boy of her age and he looked very sad as she was asking him what was wrong many times. He finally sighed and decided to tell her. _

_"Runo, you know I enjoy coming here to play with you." Dan started. ''Though you're annoying sometimes." That earned him a pinch from Runo. He rubbed his slightly red hand and looked away. _

_"I won't be coming back again for some time. I have to go back to my planet." _

_"It's ok, Dan. You'll come back eventually," Runo said, innocently. _

_"No, kid you don't understand! I might never return again!" He shouted which scared Runo a bit. "War started back home and the grownups are planning to separate us for a while," He said as tears started flowing out of his eyes. _

_"You're such a kid! Seems like you enjoy playing with me." She teased. _

_"A little," He admitted, softly that Runo wondered if she heard him right. "They would make you forget about us," he said sadly. _

_Runo's eyes widened. "How? Why?" _

_"I don't know, probably by magic, it's because of the war," _

_Silence…_

…

_"HAH! If you think a little spell can win against me you're so wrong!" Runo declared. Dan looked at her fired-up self and smiled and wiped his tears away. _

_"It can, you are a little girl after all, HAHAHA" He laughed. Runo's cheeks turned red with anger. _

_"NO IT CAN'T! I'll show you!" _

_"Fine, then don't dare forget about me Runo Misaki!" _

_"I will not stupid Dan Kuso!" _

_The two kids then broke into a fit of laughter and joined the rest of the gang for a farewell game of baseball. _

It hit Runo and it hit her hard as memories of herself as a child returned to her, the same guy who was about to kill her, the guy who used to stalk her whenever he came to Earth was the same guy whom she used to spend every second with since birth. It was Dan Kuso.

* * *

**That shall explain lots of things. Finally got a chapter updated XD Hope you liked it and in case you forgot Saki is Runo's mom real name ^^ oh and you noticed I changed the font so tell me which one is better for you **

**Tell me how it was and remember to R&R please =]**


End file.
